Two Years
by rini124
Summary: Its been 2 years after the events of the RnR game s Luna's feelings are starting to show even more over time. However, when Misora is suddenly around more, will Luna be able to let Subaru know how she feels? Or will she lose to the pop star? Luna/Subaru
1. Chapter 1

Yep, a new story. I got some inspiration and decided to give everything another try so I hope everyone enjoys. This takes place two years after the game(s).

* * *

Luna paced around her room, glancing at her surroundings, despite the years that have passed, nothing really had changed. Sure, she was a 12 year old girl and was growing into a "beautiful woman" as her parents put it, but she was still just a child. Her parents may have expected less of her, but that didn't change what she expected of herself and they were still never around. Sitting down on her bed, she laid back, looking up toward the canopy that stayed above her. If there was one thing that did change though, it was her feelings for Hoshikawa Subaru. Even though she still hadn't said his first name, she always said it when alone, when she thought of him, it was always "Subaru-kun", not "Hoshikawa-kun" and her feelings just grew more and more every second of every minute. She could barely form coherent sentences when around him, and yet, deep down, she had a feeling he knew, Subaru may be oblivious, but that day still was clearly in her mind. The day she found out that her Rockman-sama, was known other than Hoshikawa Subaru, the boy she had recently seen as more than just a "bad egg" only a few days before the incident. In a way, it almost gave her a sense of relief, as she wasn't liking two people, but just beginning to like who he really was, and now, she had to admit, that "crush" had seemingly grown to so much more. But, it wasn't even just a matter of liking him, she had to deal with another for his affections. None other than, Hibiki Misora, the pop star. How could she compete?

Luna closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. She never felt so worthless, so pathetic, as when she thought of how she could ever compare to Misora. She had tons of fans, she had a beautiful voice, and she could even fight alongside Subaru. For Luna, all she could do was hide and hope to not cause more trouble than he already had to face. But she had helped him, right? He told her Thanks before... She never really understood though, but he thanked her, as she helped him not only find his power, but how to keep control as well. Despite this, Luna couldn't help but think it wasn't that important, compared to constantly being able to fight side by side and even protect him. If anything, she was worthless to Subaru. Shaking her head once more, she realized she needed to think positive.

A new student was coming tomorrow, after all. As class president once more, it was up to Luna to show them around the school. She smiled as she thought of how tomorrow would go, after all, they did get to pick seats this year and she made sure to take the one next to Subaru. It was odd that she wasn't in the front of the class as usual, being the class president, but luckily, Ikuta-sensei seemed to understand and was fine with it. It was always great to have such a cool teacher like him, and Luna had to admit, she loved sitting next to Subaru, she could just glance over and see how he was doing, if he was having trouble, doing well, and even make sure things were okay, plus, she was always his partner as well. Luna enjoyed school so much and even more so now, because in a way, it was her time to be alone with Subaru, without _that girl_ in the way. Subaru would even be helping her show the new student around tomorrow, so she'd be able to be with him while showing the new kid around. Luna smiled thinking of how perfectly everything could go, and soon enough, fell asleep, the smile still left on her face.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Luna woke up early as always and made sure to get her hair perfect, after all, with Subaru right next to her each day, she couldn't leave even one small strand standing out or up. Packing her backpack, she made sure to charge off right to Subaru's house, after all, it was her new route: "Subaru, Kizamaro, Gonta", that way, she got a few minutes alone with Subaru, I mean, it worked, right? Right. It's not like she was crazy or anything, she just...wanted to be with him sometimes, because no matter what, she couldn't deny that she almost felt at peace or relaxed when with him, even though at the same time she felt she needed to be perfect for him, she always felt she could be herself too.

Heading out of the large condo, she ran down the street, right to Subaru's house at the corner of the block. Taking a deep breath, she rung the doorbell and waited patiently for Subaru to answer the door.

"I got it!" Luna heard from outside, a faint blush on her cheeks. As Subaru opened the door, she couldn't help but take a good look at him, almost zoning out. He hadn't changed much, other than starting to wear bell bottom jeans and growing much taller, he had always been taller than her by a tiny bit, but now, it was much more obvious that he was taller than her.

"Inchou?" He asked, looking down toward the girl. "It's 7:05AM! What are you doing here at this time? I haven't even had breakfast yet." He sighed, she was always there early. "And school doesn't start for about an hour."

Luna paused, was it really that early? That's when she realized she didn't even have breakfast yet and it just seemed to slip her mind... At least she remembered lunch. She tried to come up with an answer, but could barely say anything, other than mumbling a small "Sorry."

"Would you like to come in?" A woman's voice said. It was Akane, who had decided to see why Subaru was still at the door.

"Umm...Sure.." Luna managed to get out as Subaru moved out of the way for her to come in. Luna looked around the house, despite having been there a few times, she just couldn't help it. Luna was just not used to it.

"We made pancakes." Akane said, motioning Luna to the table. "We have plenty."

"I wouldn't want to imp--"

"It's fine." Subaru said, taking a seat at the table. "You're here this early, you might as well. Did you even eat breakfast?"

"Well...it kind of...sort of...slipped my mind." Luna said softly, looking down at her feet as she shuffled over to the table.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, erm, the new student is coming today and I just had to make sure everything was perfect, after all, as Class President, it is my duty to show the new student around the school."

"Oh, right." Subaru replied. Luna was sure there was something odd about his tone, but decided to shrug it off, after all, she was at a nice breakfast with Subaru and his mother, might as well enjoy it, right?

After some talking and eating, the two got up to head to school. It didn't take Subaru too long to pack his books and get his backpack on, and with that and wave good bye to Akane, they headed off to Kizamaro's and Gonta's houses. It was a silent walk, neither having much to say. Luna was too nervous to ask anything and sighed. She was alone with him and yet still, nothing could come out of her mouth. Time seemed to pass quickly as she reached Kizamaro's house, as Kizamaro and Subaru soon talked up a storm, after all, they both did enjoy Science. As they reached Gonta's house, Gonta just joined in with what he could, unlike Luna who stayed silent all the way until school.

It wasn't long before they got to the classroom and everybody had taken their seats. Ikuta-sensei came out, ushering for the new student to come in. As the student walked inside, Luna just stared. This could NOT be happening. "Alright everyone, our new student is Hibiki Misora! I hope you all will be nice to her. Hibiki-san, take the empty seat in the front, okay? Our class President, Shirogane-san..." Ikuta-sensei pointed toward Luna in the back. "...will show you around after first period, okay?"

"That's fine!" Misora responded, taking a seat in the front.

No, no, no, no, NO. This could NOT be happening. Luna didn't know which she was more: Upset, or Angry. She felt her heart literally breaking in two, this was _her time_ with Subaru. Glancing over to him, she noticed a small smile on his face. It doesn't mean anything, right? After all, they are friends, so it's probably fine. She watched as Misora waved toward Subaru, as Subaru just made a small hand gesture back. At least he seemed oblivious to what the hand gesture meant... But seeing his face, she could tell, he knew Misora was coming and he didn't tell her. Why? Why didn't he? Luna felt sick to her stomach, and worst of all, she'd be stuck showing Hibiki-san around and as Class President, she had to be nice and pleasant to **everyone**. But it wasn't so much that, Subaru was helping her today...So it'd be him and Hibiki-san...plus herself... Luna felt like she wanted to cry. This was just not fair.

* * *

And that ends chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2. I probably won't have another new chapter until as early as tomorrow though.

* * *

Luna just stared. She had never wanted school to end as badly as she did that very second, she just wanted to go home, heck anywhere, to get away from all this. She felt so stressed, she was shaking, and she was on the verge of just starting to cry and making sure somebody paid for the pain she was feeling in that moment. Luna was snapped out of her musings as she felt a note hit her hand. Looking down at it, she recognized the handwriting immediately to be Subaru's. Even though he only called her "Inchou", which she wished he wouldn't, written on the paper was simply "Luna". She wouldn't admit it, but she longed to hear Subaru say her name, even if just once. Opening the paper, she made sure to read every last word: 

_Hey, are you okay? You seem really stressed._

Maybe she was more stressed then she thought. Quickly squiggling down a reply, she passed the note back towards him. Subaru opened the note, and began to read it, looking over towards the shaking girl.

_I'm fine._

'Something tells me that's not the case...' Subaru thought to himself, as he continued reading along.

_You knew she was the transfer student, didn't you?_

Subaru wrote back and tossed the note back over to Luna, still quite concerned. As Luna opened the note once more, she felt her blood boiling as she read it.

_If you say so. But yeah, I knew._

Looking towards the boy who held her heart, she felt the anger in her eyes and as did he, feeling a bit alarmed by how Luna was looking at him. Clutching the note in her fist, she wasn't able to keep her cool as she yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

The classroom paused, everybody stared, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. "Inchou, are you alright?" Ikuta-sensei asked.

"I-I'm fine..." Luna stuttered. She hated being here even more as seconds passed. "May I just have a few moments with Hoshikawa-kun outside please?"

Subaru seemed to be surprised at the request, but was even more surprised when Ikuta-sensei agreed to it. Before he could even get a response, Luna had grabbed his wrist and had begun dragging him out of the room. Misora glared as she watched them go out the door which Ikuta-sensei closed behind them. The other classmates could hear Luna yelling outside faintly, but Ikuta-sensei just smiled and continued on with the lesson.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Luna exclaimed at the still nervous boy.

"She asked me not to tell anyo--"

"I'm the class president! I'm supposed to know about anything that has to do with the school! And doesn't she live far away from here?!"

"Well, actually, she's taking the house next door to mi--"

"Are you kidding me?! WHY ARE YOU JUST TELLING ME NOW?!"

Subaru stared confused. "Why does it bother you so much?"

Luna paused, her finger in the air and mouth open to say something, but she couldn't think of a reason. What was she supposed to say? I love you and I don't want to lose you to her? Her thoughts were interrupted though by noise coming from Subaru's transer.

"Looks like somebody still has a case of puppy lo--" But before he could finish, Luna had grabbed onto Subaru's transfer, using Subaru's legs for reports. "SHUT UP WAR ROCK!"

"Someone is still in denia--"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

And with that Subaru was busy trying to balance War Rock AND Luna on his arm. "What is up with you two?!" Subaru exclaimed as the two continued arguing, Luna making sure War Rock didn't get a word in. Within a few moments, there was a crash, which got Ikuta-sensei to check on them outside.

"Are you two ok--" He stopped as he looked at the sight before him. The two had fallen over, ending with an incredibly red faced Luna on top of a mostly confused yet slightly pink cheeked Subaru. "We-we're fine Ikuta-sensei..." Luna said softly as she moved off of Subaru, to a place on the floor next to him. As Subaru sat up, he looked at students from the classroom who had followed towards the door to look out at the scene. Many of the kids were snickering as Ikuta-sensei motioned for them to be quiet. "You two can just stay out here as second period will start in about a minute, so make sure to finish up." Ikuta-sensei said as he headed back into the classroom, making sure everybody sat down. As the door closed once again, Luna looked over to Subaru to see that he had already stood up. Noticing Luna was still on the floor, Subaru crouched down and offered his hand to her to help her up. Luna stared into his dark brown eyes, feeling her cheeks become brighter, despite the fact that her embarrassment had yet to leave. Taking his hand, Subaru helped the poor girl up. "I'm sorry about that..." Luna said sheepishly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We can both just blame War Rock." Subaru responded, a small smile on his face. For the first time since the new student arrived, Luna smiled and laughed, removing the embarrassment in her face. Subaru always managed to make her feel better, whether he realized it or not. However, the happiness was short lived as the bell began to ring, signaling that it was now second period, and within seconds, out came Misora from the door.

"So, let's begin this tour, shall we?" Misora said, quickly intervening between the two, causing Subaru to let go of Luna's hand. Misora hadn't changed, still a tom-boy with her short spiked bob and her overly baggy hoodie with her shorts and sneakers. She had her hood down though, which she had started doing more now that she was older, but for that second, Luna felt incredibly cold, like all the warmth in her body left the second Subaru's hand left hers. Luna shook her head, she just had to get through this tour quickly, so she could get back to class and be next to Subaru for the day, just like always.

"You know, I'm sure Subaru-kun could just show me around, Shirogane-san." Misora said. "I mean, he has seen the school and I think Ikuta-sensei wanted to talk to you."

Luna twitched. "As class president, it's my duty to show you around. Subaru is only here as Itsuka-sensei thinks it's more fun if I bring somebody else along." Well, the first part was true, but it was Luna who asked if she could bring Subaru along. Usually she would bring Gonta and Kizamaro, but she wanted to bring Subaru, and of course with her luck, the one time she does, here comes Hibiki-san.

"Fine, fine. Why did you become class president anyway?"

"I think it's fun." Luna said softly. To be honest, she originally did it just to impress her parents. She just kind of continued with it after that.

"Well, let's get this on the road. We have a satellite and a hero afterall, so it shouldn't take too long." Misora said as the trio continued walking down the hall.

"Wh-what did you just call me?!" Luna exclaimed. It brought back bad memories, after all, the last time she heard it was when Subaru said it about two years ago. That moment was still fresh in her brain, because while she seemed angry, she was mostly hurt if anything.

"Satellite. Subaru told me how he called you that once and sometimes says you still act like one.

"You said what?!" Luna turned towards Subaru who looked a bit confused if anything. He did remember calling her that two years ago, afterall, who couldn't forget how mad she got...Plus she did finally get him into school too that day. He also remembered telling Misora that, but he couldn't think of a time he said it recently, even if he could agree that she still kind of is a satellite, Subaru wasn't the type of person to try and hurt someone, even if they bothered him.

"You can at least admit it or something rather than being all silent and ignoring me!" With that, Subaru snapped out of his thoughts to his blonde haired friend who's face was just a few inches from his. "Stupid." She said with a huff as she backed down and turned her head away from him.

"If you two are going to act like this, it's going to take all day." Misora said as she grabbed Subaru's wrist. "So let's go!"

"H-hey! Wait up!" Luna yelled, as she chased after the two only to grab Subaru's other wrist, causing the trio to collide. "You don't have to drag him along!"

"Why? You do it all the time and if you keep yapping, we'll just end up missing class all day!"

"Me? You're the one who started going on and on about things!"

"Will you two stop it?!" Subaru exclaimed, pulling his arms out of the two girls' grips. "It's **both** your fault and if you keep shouting, we're going to get in trouble and I don't think either of you want to get detention." Despite Subaru mentioning to both girls, he made sure to look towards Luna at the end, as he knew she would be the most upset about it, especially when she'd have to let her parents know.

The two girls nodded slowly and looked at each other, agreeing on a temporary truce, and with that, the tour truly began, with less fighting and less talking as well.

By the time they finally finished, the bell for lunch had rung and the three headed to the cafeteria. Luna looked to see their class heading in and waved over to Kizamaro and Gonta, afterall, they were her friends, she always sat neat them along with Subaru. She watched as they walked over to her and right when she was about to say something, she watched them and the rest of the class head over to Misora. That cold feeling from earlier had returned. Sighing, Luna headed to a table away from the crowd and took a seat, taking her lunch from her backpack. Just as she was about to take a bite, she noticed Subaru take a seat next to her.

"Do you mind?" Subaru asked, noticing her eyes on him.

"N-no, of course not." Luna said quickly, turning back to her food. "I just thought you'd be over with Hibiki-san."

"Why?"

"Well, she's your friend and all. Plus everybody else is over ther--"

"What does it matter if everybody else is? Besides, she may be my friend, but I don't have to be a fan of her too, do I?"

Luna thought about it for a second before responding. "I guess not."

"You don't seem to be a fan either, besides your initial dislike for eachother."

"I guess I never found the big deal." Luna responded. "Is our dislike that obvious?"

"I would say so. I have no idea why, but you two argue a lot." Subaru shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Just realize I don't need your company and it wouldn't matter to me if you weren't here." Luna quickly remarked, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I know." Subaru responded, a smile on his face.

"Then why are you smiling?!"

"No reason."

"You're impossible!"

And with that, Luna looked away, but she couldn't help and smile a bit as a pink tint lit her cheeks, afterall, maybe she could still have fun at school with Subaru afterall. However, just as quickly as she felt relieved, it vanished as she heard a "Sorry about that!" and watched none other than Misora slide down into the empty seat next to Subaru. And to no surprise to Luna, more kids came soon after. Gonta had taken a seat across from Luna, Tsukasa had taken one across from Subaru, and Kizamaro had taken one from across Misora. Misora was still being asked questions as many of the other students took seats around her, trying to get as close as possible. Luna sighed. It may have been nice while it lasted, but now, her old feelings returned and she just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

And that ends Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter 3 This will probably be the only chapter for today as I'll be busy tonight, but yeah ; I hope it is enjoyed all the same

* * *

Luna took another bite of lunch, trying her best to shut everything out. It was almost like watching TV when every channel had the same exact show and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't turn it off. At least you could usually turn a TV off, but with this, it seemed there was no end in sight. The only time she ever even didn't have Gonta's and Kizamaro's attention was when Misora was doing that concert two years ago. That was a horrible day for so many reasons, her friends abandoned her and some dirty old man looked into her transer without permission. I mean, seriously, how rude is that? The only other time somebody did that was _that day_. The day she first really started having feelings towards Subaru. Luna paused her musings as she got up to toss the remainings of her lunch. She needed some time to herself to clear her head, and if she had to hear one more "Misora, misora! What's your favorite color?" "Can you sing a song for us?" "Oh, Misora, I love you! You're my favorite singer", she was going to make each and every one of them suffer big time. Heading towards the roof, she was almost surprised at how quiet it was, yet seeing how everybody had been all over Misora, it was no wonder nobody was here. Most of the class would usually come up here and hang out after eating, but now, most of the class was so busy talking to "the pop star", that they hadn't even started eating. Leaning on the metal fence, Luna closed her eyes, letting her head continue reminiscing, not noticing a ceartain boy had followed her.

That day was just so clear to her, that sometimes she would go to sleep and re-dream that day. She was so scared, and yet, he offered to do something, and even though now, Luna figured he just did it because he was Rockman, she couldn't help but think he would've tried to protect her anyway, Rockman or not. But what she remembered even clearer, was when she was at home, and he was there standing over her, concerned about her well-being. He said he looked at it for her address, which she guessed he was telling the truth, but he could've just asked a teacher or Gonta or something... Maybe he just didn't want to make two stops. But that day, she confided with him. It was true, she was used to be alone, but she also hated it. Luna hated the feeling of being abandoned and being forgotton. She was used to it, yes, but it was a cold, painful, feeling. She never understood why she made Subaru leave, maybe because she was still unsure of how she felt at the time, or because of all the "trouble" he was at first. So troublesome and confusing, he was indeed. "Hoshikawa Subaru-kun..."

"What is it?"

Luna jumped at the sound of a reply as her eyes opened rapidly. "What the heck are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"You seemed stressed again and I seem to be forced to check on you whenever you're that stressed." Subaru explained, his eyes reverting to his transer.

"And you call me a satellite. If anything, you seem to have been following me today."

"Well, see, nothing actually revolves around the moon so technically, that nickname could only apply to yo--"

"You're such a science nerd." Luna scoffed. "I'm perfectly fine anyway, and for the last time, I don't need your company. You need to take a hint."

Subaru just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but grin a bit as the blonde haired girl continued ranting along, pacing back and fourth. "Not to mention I don't see what me being stressed as anything to do with it. You haven't had problems with me that many times, and several of those times, I was knocked out. Only once was it my choice, okay? And I'm pretty sure that is over. I mean, the plants are all happy and supportive now, right? So why do you need to be making sure I don't get "taken over" or "kidnapped" or something again? I mean, I can take care of myself _perfectly fine_. I've spent more or less most of my time doing things myself, I don't need any help now."

"That's why you constantly go 'Oh, Rockman-sama, you'll come and save me, right?'" War Rock said, doing a horrible impression of Luna.

"W-well, I just like seeing him, that's all."

"And he's right in front of you." War Rock responded.

"For the last time, just because I like Rockman-sama, does _not_ mean I have any feelings for Hoshikawa-kun, War Rock!"

'Sometimes I wonder if they remember I'm still here...' Subaru thought to himself, watching the two continue to argue. "Look, if you don't want company, then we'll go, okay? Just remember there's always something around, even if it's just a few viruses." Subaru took off his visualizer and handed them to Luna. "Take a quick look."

"Fine, but only if it'll get you to go faster." Luna remarked, taking the visualizer and putting it on. "It doesn't look like any big deal though." She took them back off and handed them back to him. "I just think you worry too much."

"Whatever you say, Inchou." Subaru replied, placing the visualizer back on his head. "See you in class, then."

He began to walk off, when he felt someone grab his hand. "Wait, please." A quiet voice came. Luna hated to ask, she hated herself so much for it, but she didn't want to see him going back around with her and she had to admit, some company would be nice. Subaru turned to look at her, noticing she seemed both nervous and embarrassed to ask. "I could use some company..." Luna continued softly. "So, you can stay if you want." Letting go of his hand, she turned away from him. "Just realize this is a one time deal, okay?! And I'm only being nice and letting you share this space with me because it's so noisy there."

"I got it." Subaru said, taking a seat on the bench.

"Then wipe that stupid grin off your face! You're always going to be a bad egg at this rate." Luna stated as she crossed her arms and took a seat next to him.

Sadly, the small agreement was short-lived, as Misora came bursting through the roof door with Gonta, Kizamaro, and Tsukasa. "There you are! Next time, say something before you run off, Subaru-kun!" The two turned around, Subaru being surprised and Luna being somewhat furiated.

"Sorry, Misora-chan." Subaru said softly.

"So much for a quiet time with Hoshikawa-kun..." Luna mumbled.

"What did you say?" Subaru asked, turning towards her.

"Nothing." Luna scowled, getting up from the seat. "Class will be starting soon anyway, so we should just get to class." Luna pushed through the group and headed down the stairs, just wanting to get out of there.

Subaru got up and headed towards the group, his eyes headed towards the door, but decided he may just need to leave her alone this time. "So, how did you know I was here anyway?"

"I asked Tsukasa-kun. He said he saw you following Shirogane-san and that the only place there was to go was the roof."

"I hope you don't mind, Subaru-kun." Tsukasa said.

"It's fine. But why did they come?" Subaru asked, refering to Kizamaro and Gonta.

"Well, we wanted to check on the president! Afterall, not only is she our good friend, but she is the Class President and it's only right to." Kizamaro replied.

"We figured if you were checking on her, it might've been important so we decided to see if she was okay too." Gonta explained. "But it looks like you took care of everything so it's a good thing she seems back to normal."

'Back to normal...yeah...' Subaru thought to himself, wondering how her being that angry was normal.

His thoughts were interrupted though as the bell rang. Kizamaro, Gonta, and Tsukasa hurried off to class.

"Why did you check on her anyway? There shouldn't be anymore big issues like that whether she's stressing or not." Misora whispered to Subaru as the other three vanished out of sight.

"War Rock said I should, that's all." Subaru responded, as Misora started heading down the stairs.

"How weird. War Rock should work on his senses more if he's going to do costly mistakes like that." Harp said.

War Rock made a nervous laugh as he and Subaru watched until Misora was out of sight. "Why did you say that anyway, Subaru?" He asked as Subaru began heading down to the class.

"What are you talking about?"

"That I told you to check on her. I didn't tell you anything like that, other than that I thought it was funny."

"Well...I just...uh..." Subaru felt blood rush to his face as he tried to think of a response, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything.

"You've been worried about her all day and yet you're putting all the blame on me. I do enough stuff that I don't need you giving people more reasons to hate me, whether I care or not."

Subaru nervously laughed as they headed down the hall to their classroom.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID. How could I even give into that?!' Luna thought to herself. She was sitting alone in the classroom, twirling her pencil, feeling more frustrated than ever. 'It's not like he even cared. It was all his stupid alien's fault! Stupid War Rock. Stupid Subaru-kun. I can't stand either of them!' Luna laid her head on her desk. 'Just END this day already and make it a **really bad dream**.'

As the door opened, Luna looked up to see who it was. "Ikuta-sensei, Gonta, Kizamaro, Futaba-kun..." Luna started, naming each of the classmates that walked in. A few minutes later, Misora came on through and then finally, right before the late bell rang, came Subaru. 'Honestly, he has way too much luck on his side...' Luna thought to herself, as she took out a piece of paper. Quickly writing down a note, she passed it over to Subaru. He seemed to be a bit confused as he opened the note, and sighed at the message:

_Next time, get here early, or at least not that late! You almost missed being on time and you know very well if anybody is late, it's my fault. I have enough things to worry about without your tardiness._

Writing a response back, he wondered if she could ever keep her defensive wall down, however, his mind headed back to what happened on the roof. That was one of the few times he saw her defenseless, feeling scared and alone, not to mention hurt. Looking towards her, he noticed she had been staring at him, and his deep brown eyes meeting hers caused her to quickly turn away, trying not to blush. Subaru tossed the note onto her desk and watched as she opened it and began to read it:

_Sorry. Next time, I'll make sure to be 10 minutes early like you, okay?_

He couldn't tell if Luna was smiling or frustrated by his response, though, she did throw the paper back at his head. That was Luna, for you.

The day seemed to pass slowly and Subaru couldn't help, but look towards the girl every so often. She was constantly fidgetting, moving her head, resting it on her hands or on her arms. Normally she was very attentive, but Luna just seemed to want to get out of there. When the bell finally began to ring, he was surprised at how fast Luna packed her bag. Normally she'd do it slowly as she always made sure to be the last to leave anyway to make sure everybody left okay.

As Luna tried to be patient watching everybody walk out, she finally got up seeing only Gonta, Kizamaro, Subaru, and Misora left. "Let's go then." She said softly, as she headed out. Watching none of them move and just stare at her, she repeated herself, much louder "Let's GO then!"

"Ri-right, Inchou!" Gonta and Kizamaro said in unison as they ran towards the front of the room.

"Sheesh, I shouldn't have to repeat myself..." Luna mumbled as she looked towards Subaru. "Let's go, Hoshikawa-kun."

Subaru just nodded, as he picked up his backpack and headed to the front.

"Why do they need to go with you, anyway?" Misora asked as she headed towards the four.

"We always walk home together, that's all." Subaru explained.

"Why? I don't think it's an issue to walk home without a bunch of people. Besides, isn't Shirogane-san's home first? Then why does she have to walk each of you home personally?"

"It's a class president thing." Luna stated.

"Then why don't you take all the others home too?" Misora asked.

"They don't live in Kodama Town and I'm only in charge of those who do." Luna said quickly.

"Whatever you say, 'inchou'." Misora responded, going passed the group, and with that, the walk home began.

Luna stared down the road at the giant moving truck and sighed. Right next door to Subaru would be that guitar girl that had walked on ahead. Shaking her head, she decided to put on a smile as she walked everyone home, it was her job, right? Wrong. She only did it because they were her friends, and she liked walking home with them, not that she said anything. Now that she thought about it, Luna couldn't recall telling any of them that, not that they ever asked. It just kind of started and never stopped.

"Inchou! INCHOU!" Subaru exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her face, causing Luna to snap out of her thoughts. They already had dropped off Gonta and Kizamaro, so Subaru was the only one left. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"O-okay...Right. See you tomorrow, I'll expect you ready nice and early, understand?"

"I got it." Subaru responded as he headed into the house and Luna began her trip home. It wasn't really a far trip, afterall, her house was just down the block, but time just seemed slower as she finished going by Subaru's house and now, she also had to walk passed a giant moving truck and Misora's house. She looked at the two to see Misora talking to Cancer about how the moving was going and sighed. Luna was hoping that it wasn't true, but it looked like it was...on the otherhand, Subaru was the one who told her, and he wasn't really one to lie. Heading into her house, she dropped her backpack by the door. She didn't want to see it or think about school. She didn't really want to think about anything. Arriving at her room, she laid back on her bed, hoping a nap would help clear her mind.

Luna woke up a few hours later with a stretch and a yawn. She felt a bit better after sleeping it off, and thought maybe, it really could've been just a bad dream. Looking out her bedroom window though, she realized it was just the truth, as the giant moving truck was still in plain view. Sighing, she took a seat on her couch and decided to put on the TV.

"The Most Popular Girl Ranking is on..." Luna said quietly to herself. It was the show that got her into cooking and cleaning and she did manage to impress Subaru, right? Okay...maybe cleaning didn't go so well, but cooking ended up working out in the end! ...After she made Subaru suffer... But who knows, maybe this time it could work out and she could manage to not torment him.

_Today's first place for the Most Popular Girl Ranking is..._

The TV began, as Luna watched the images come up. _A casual-styled girl!_

"A casual-styled girl?" Luna repeated, a bit confused. Typing it into her computer, she found quite a lot of hits of people who agreed.

_Yeah, a girl who doesn't dress all formal-like. I mean, not super messy or anything, but like, she has a good sense but isn't all ready for a business trip._

_Yeah, I agree! Something casual, but not like crazy themed. I mean, who wants a girl constantly dressed for the same occassion every day? I mean, even Princesses doesn't have the same ball gown every day, am I right?_

Luna looked down at her outfit, if anything, she was the complete opposite of that. Blue suit-like dress, white shirt, white collar, blue and green tights... She had to have something that was different! Running over to her closet, she began looking through. Business...no, Exploration...no, Class President...no, Bed...Still no, The beach...definitely not. Luna sighed, this didn't seem to go well. Maybe she could just try and change her hair a bit, though, it'd probably help if she did both. She then noticed an outfit in the back that didn't seem to have any sort of category attached. Luna's face lit up as she pulled it out. "PERFECT!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 4 My plans for the night ended up not happening, so I decided to write because...I like to, even if I suck and so does my grammar This chapter actually took the longest, but in the same sense, it'll probably not be as good as the others. My brain died in the middle of it and I couldn't sleep until I finished the chapter (Just how I work) so you get a Chapter I tried super hard on that I had to fight my brain to let me remember what I wanted to say. Yeah... stuff... I'm going to bed now.

* * *

The next day was bittersweet for Luna. She was excited, hoping her new plan would end up okay, but at the same time, she wasn't looking forward to another say with Misora. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she looked okay. It was a bright-colored outfit and she had done her hair a little differently, but she wasn't sure if it really was what the show had meant. Luna wasn't used to a "no occasion" outfit, so this was a first for her. Taking her brooch from the side of her bed, she made sure to pin it on. Even if she wasn't wearing her normal uniform today, her brooch was an important accessory to show she was the class president. Luna grabbed her bag and before exiting, made sure she had done everything, not wanting to end up making a fool of herself again. "Outfit...check, hair...check, ate breakfast...check, homework...check, books...check. Everything's good." 

Luna headed out the door and started walking down the block to Subaru's house, trying her best to ignore she'd have to pass Misora's house as well. Luna was beyond nervous though, she felt almost like she went out of the house wearing just a towel, or nothing. It didn't help that the outfit was fairly old and a little tight, despite the fact that it covered her well, partially because she hadn't grown much in the last few years. It felt like all her confidence was in her 'uniform' as without it, Luna felt her wall had broken down and she was just standing there as "nobody special". Reaching Subaru's house, she shook her head, trying to think positive, but as much as she tried, she felt nervous. Taking a look at her transer, she read the time "7:40AM". She was right on time, raising her hand to ring the doorbell, Luna felt herself pause, almost like her arm was frozen in the air. Taking a deep breath, she rang the bell and crossed her arms, trying to be as patient as possible. Looking down at her feet, she felt her rapidly beating and it seemed like she had been there for hours, just waiting for the door to open.

The door opened just a few moments later, despite seeming like forever to the blonde haired girl. Subaru looked at her for a moment and was surprised. She looked...normal, to say the least, which was kind odd for her. Luna's normal double ponytail was a single one today, with a light blue ribbon in her hair rather than her usual orange one. She was wearing a long bell-sleeved light pink shirt, a light blue skirt, pink and white tights, and light blue flats. He just studied her for a second, scanning the outfit up and down, it just looked weird for her. At least to him, of course. "Am I early again?" Luna asked softly, noticing that he hadn't said anything.

"N-no, right on time." Subaru replied, not really sure how to ask about the outfit.

"Is today opposite day?" War Rock asked. "Because I have no idea what's with that get-up."

"What are you talking about?! This outfit is _perfectly normal_!" Luna exclaimed, before her insecurity came back. "At least it's supposed to be..."

"Yeah, normal for anybody else other than you." War Rock responded.

"Hey, War Rock, just hold off, okay?"

"Fine, fine..."

"What's with all the noise?" A female voice came from behind Subaru. "Oh, it's just Shirogane-san."

"H-Hibiki-san?!" Luna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Subaru's mother invited me for breakfast this morning when she heard I moved in yesterday." Misora explained. "Does it matter? And what is what the outfit anyway?"

"It's none of your business." Luna mumbled. "Let's just go to school _now_." And with that statement, she grabbed Subaru's wrist and started pulling him along.

"What are you doing?!" Misora exclaimed, following the pair.

"School. I'm taking him to school."

"He can walk himself!"

Luna just ignored her, feeling frustrated and continued dragging the poor boy along. Eventually, she stopped and let go of Subaru's wrist, giving him a second to relax.

"Seriously, you drag him around like you own him." Misora mumbled. "Come on, Subaru-kun, let's go."

"We're going to. Just give her a second."

Luna had began dialing Gonta's and Kizamaro's numbers. "Hey, you two, I won't be able to get you guys today, so can you walk yourselves?"

"Yeah, sure, but what's the issue?" Kizamaro asked.

"Just trouble again." Luna said softly.

"We can always help out!" Gonta exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's fine." And with that, Luna hung up her transer. "Now lets go." And with a quick twist of the wrist, Subaru was back in her grasp and being dragged along.

"Sheesh, don't you think you're a bit old for this?" Misora asked, following the two along.

"Don't you think it's pointless to ask questions that nobody cares enough to answer?" Luna snapped.

"Someone's cranky.." Misora mumbled.

Subaru just sighed. 'Why does this always happen to me?' He thought to himself. He turned to Misora who just seemed aggravated and Luna didn't look much better, though, he had to admit, she seemed nervous too.

They arrived at the school within a few minutes despite Luna's and Misora's on and off bickering during the walk. As Misora took her seat near the front, Luna and Subaru headed to wards the back as Luna felt her confidence level diminish even more so hearing all the whispers from her classmates.

_"What's with her outfit?"_

_"I wonder if she ran out of suits..."_

_"Maybe she has amnesia."_

_"I bet she's sick."_

_"She probably decided to retire."_

Luna just did her best to ignore everyone as she got to her seat. She looked over to Kizamaro and Gonta who both had the same shocked expression Subaru had at first. Luna let out a deep sigh, figuring this was a stupid thing to try. She couldn't even re-fix her hair and it's not like she had a back-up outfit, but she tried. Maybe she should try for something less bright and something looser next time...if she bothered trying at all. Luna just tried to think positive, it was Friday, so the weekend would start and she'd have a few days to herself to think things out and try to relax...of course, she knew she wouldn't be able to relax much. Luna's eyes glanced over to the boy to her left, and was surprised to see that Subaru had been looking at her. She watched as he reverted his gaze and shrugged it off, figuring he was just wondering the same things everybody else in the class was.

Looking up toward the front of the class room, she watched as Ikuta-sensei was telling a story about what they'd be learning today. As hard as she tried to pay attention, her head was in a completely different zone and it seemed that the world had gone quiet. Luna never wanted to feel this feeling again, the feeling as if she was going to lose everything, all her friends, and the person she cared about with all her heart--the very same feeling she felt when she overheard her parents talking about transferring her. Of course, then it was her beloved Rockman-sama...this time, it was Hoshikawa Subaru. Her eyes headed back toward him. Unlike her, Subaru was actually paying attention and taking notes. Luna sighed, it's not like she didn't want to pay attention, but it just seemed impossible for her at the moment. She was barely keeping track of time and it was almost like the day was a both a blur and a time freeze, moving too fast to notice and not moving at all. Despite that, she felt happy, no longer feeling everyone's eyes on her. Resting her head on her arms, she closed her eyes. She wasn't really tired, but she did feel somewhat drained. All these thoughts had been going through her head and none were exactly enjoyable. She was quickly interrupted though as she felt someone shaking her.

"Hey, inchou..." Luna heard softly, as she slowly began to zap out of her thoughts. "Hoshikawa-kun?"

"Looks like she's down from cloud 9." War Rock said.

Luna looked around the now empty room. "What time is it...?" The confused girl asked softly.

"It's just a few minutes after the lunch bell. Gonta and Kizamaro tried to get your attention, but figured if they tried anything else, you might kill them so..." Subaru shrugged as he watched Luna rise from her seat.

"So, everybody headed to lunch?" Luna asked, grabbing her backpack.

"Yeah."

"And you just waited here?"

"Nobody else wanted to and I figured you'd panic if you zapped out of your day dreams and found yourself in an empty classroom."

"Th-thanks.." Luna stuttered. The two began to head to the cafeteria in silence. However, the silence was shattered by the sound of a guitar being strummed along from the one place they happened to be going. Entering the cafeteria, a group of kids were shouting "Misora! Misora! Misora!"

'You have got to be kidding me...' Luna thought to herself, heading over to Gonta and Kizamaro with Subaru following close behind. "What's going on?"

"Oh! Some kids asked Misora if she could play some songs here for us, isn't that great?"

"Oh yeah...great,.." Luna mumbled sarcastically as Misora finished her last note. "I mean, seriously, what's the big deal?!"

Luna quickly felt all eyes on her again. Did she actually say that aloud? It seemed so, and if that wasn't bad enough, it had to be right when the music stopped.

"I wonder if the class president is jealous..." One of the kids mumbled as more whispers spread through the crowds. Misora headed toward the foursome, placing her guitar on her back, the smile not leaving her face.

"It took you long enough to get here, Subaru-kun." Misora stated, ignoring Luna's presence.

"She didn't bother you, Misora-chan?" One of the kids asked, more quickly joining in.

"I bet she has no musical talent at all." Came another voice.

Luna just stared at her feet. She couldn't feel the courage to say anything, but was surprised when she heard no one other than Subaru standing up for her, being her hero once more. "She has a lot of musical talent, actually."

"Really?" Gonta asked. He may have been Luna's friend, but there were many things that she never told him or Kizamaro.

"Yeah, she can play piano."

"So? I can play guitar, that doesn't mean I'm any _good_ at it." Another classmate chimed in.

"Our class president has all kinds of awards for it, among other things." Subaru replied.

And with that, the whispers turned into something more positive, no longer the taunting gossip and rumors that happened to be spreading around before. As the five headed to a table, Luna took a sigh of relief that she could at least not have to worry about her classmates hating her too.

"Thank you for that, Hoshikawa-kun..." Luna whispered, just loud enough for him to here.

"No problem." Subaru responded, smiling at her. He was always there to help her, it was a shame it took her that long to actually realize how many times he helped her, even when he wasn't Rockman, and despite not having the best first meetings.

"Hey, Subaru, how did you know the president can play piano?" Kizamaro asked.

"Yeah, she never told us that before..." Gonta added.

"Erm...I had to take her home once after she fainted, so that's when I saw her room..." Subaru explained, before turning to Luna. "You never showed them your house?"

Luna looked away as the nervous feeling returned. "I don't really like to show my house or anything..." She said softly. It did make sense though, it'd be hard to find somebody who wanted to be friends with her because of who she is if they saw her house first.

"Can we go over today?" Gonta asked. "I mean, if Subaru saw it, it should be fair that we get to! We've known you forever!"

"Yeah, Gonta-kun is right! And we really want to see it. Please, Inchou?" Kizamaro begged.

"I guess you both can come over today after school, but just realize this is a one time thing!" Luna exclaimed as the two nodded in agreement. Turning to Subaru, Luna quickly said "You could come too, Hoshikawa-kun, if you'd like to, that is..."

"Sure." Subaru responded in agreement.

"Then I guess I'll be coming too." Misora said.

"I didn't invite you."

"But it'd be pretty rude if you didn't invite Misora-chan...I mean, she's right here." Kizamaro pointed out.

Luna wished she could say something, but he was right. "Fine." Luna mumbled. "I guess you can come too."

'So much for quiet time at home...'

* * *

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well, after talking to a friend of mine and getting my mind cleared, I figured I'd start writing chapter 5 anyway. I have a bit more of a steady mind and everything planned out, so this will hopefully go a bit faster. It just might be short as a majority of it was supposed to be merged with chapter 4.

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly for Luna. Now, she couldn't even relax at home...but, maybe, it wouldn't be too bad...or at least she hoped it wouldn't. Packing her things for the trip home, Luna glanced over to Gonta and Kizamaro talking about "how cool" her house would probably be and couldn't help, but smile a bit. They were a bit odd, but she did care about them a lot and they were always going to be her friends. 

"So, inchou, are you okay with all this?" Subaru asked, now standing over Luna's desk.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Luna asked, but Subaru just gave her a 'You know exactly why' look. "I'm sure it'll be fine..." She continued, before saying in a lower voice "At least I hope so..."

"So, are we just going to stay in the classroom, or get going?" Misora asked, up by the front of the class.

"Of course! Let's go, Inchou!" Kizamaro exclaimed as he headed over to Misora with Gonta following close behind. And with that, the trip to Luna's house began.

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

"Here we are..." Luna said softly as she unlocked the door.

The five of them stepped into a large room, with many photos on the wall and a nice warm setting. There were a few couches and a large television, along with one long hallway that had many doors.

"Wow! So which is your place, Inchou?" Gonta asked, looking down the hall.

"This _is_ my house, Gonta." Luna said softly. "The whole thing. My family owns it."

"So, all of this is yours?" Kizamaro asked, looking around the house. "Where's your parents?"

"Business trip, like always." Luna mumbled. "You can all explore if you like. My room is the last one on the left and the kitchen is the second room on the right. The sitting room is the first room on the right while the bathroom is straight across. Most of the other rooms are just guest rooms or other kind of sitting rooms, depending on what we want to watch..."

"Then what's this room?" Gonta asked.

"It's just where my parents usually hold any meetings."

"And you have no maids or butlers?" Kizamaro asked.

"They only work when I'm at school, so I never really see them." Luna replied. "For now, I guess the sitting room would be the best place to start, so follow me."

The group headed through the double-white door to a nicely colored room with light blue walls and reddish orange carpeting. There was a large orange couch in the middle with a table before it and two orange chairs across from it. The windows were covered by orange curtains and behind the large couch happened to be a small black table with lamps on each side and a plant in the middle and a large painting above it. To the side of the couch, there was a large white fireplace with a painting above it and a large grandfather clock to its right. The chandelier hanging above gave most of the light in the room.

"I've been here before..." Subaru said softly, looking around.

"Yes, you have, delivery boy." Luna stated as she rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you remember it so well."

"It's not like I see houses and rooms like this all the time."

Luna just shrugged in response. "Anyway, I'm going to make some tea, okay? So you four can just have fun here."

"Well, we might as well at least take a look at the kitchen real quick." Misora said.

"If you want to, I guess." Luna responded, as she headed toward the kitchen, the other four close in tow. The kitchen wasn't too impressive, it was elegantly designed and had many counters with several appliances and a large island in the center.

Gonta quickly looked through some of the drawers at some of the dishes. "Wow, these are huge! We could have giant ice cream sundaes!"

The other four just looked at him with a blank expression on their faces, unsure of what to say. "You always think about food, Gonta-kun..." Kizamaro said as he watched Gonta begin to look through the fridge. "Though...giant ice cream sundaes do sound pretty cool..."

"Let's see...cherries, check, whip cream, check, hot fudge, check..." Gonta started. "Ice cream...ice cream...Inchou! You have no ice cream!"

"Really?" Luna asked. In reality though, she wasn't that surprised. She never really made herself sundaes at home and usually, if she ever had ice cream, it was on some baked good for an "à la mode" or just a small cone at an outing.

"We have to buy some!" Kizamaro stated, now getting into the idea of giant ice cream sundaes. He then paused, looking over to his blonde-headed friend. "If it's okay with you, Inchou..."

"It's fine. You two are guests, if you want ice cream, you can go and get it." Luna said simply. Even if she thought they were being insane, they were guests and that didn't change the fact that they were her friends too.

"Then let's go! Misora-chan, you should come too so you can help us decide what ice cream we should get!" Kizamaro said.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should stay here..." Misora said nervously.

"No, it'll be so cool! Going down the aisles, looking for ice cream with you, it'll be great!" Gonta exclaimed.

"Yeah! And maybe we'll even find the ice cream with you on the container!"

Misora laughed nervously as the two excited boys dragged her out of the house, heading toward the grocery store to get ice cream.

"And those two are your friends?" War Rock asked.

"Yep, pretty much. You get used to them...well, sort of."

"Well, you can make the tea now." Subaru said.

"Oh, right..." Luna had almost forgotten about that after the commotion. "Are you going to leave this time, too?"

"I only left because I had other places to go! And I did come back."

"Yes, but your tea was cold and you left right after I signed." Luna responded back, crossing her arms.

'And she calls me impossible...' Subaru thought to himself, before remembering something. "There was something I wanted to ask you though."

"What?" Luna asked, placing the water on the stove to boil.

"What's with the outfit? And the hair?" Subaru asked, studying her once more.

"Nothing really. I just felt like being unique." Luna lied.

"If that's true, then why the change? It just makes you look like nearly everyone else in the class."

"Well, I meant unique for me, as War Rock put it."

"If you say so, but I just think it's odd."

"Why is it odd?"

"Because you're still you and it's easy to tell wearing something like that isn't comfortable for you."

"Not to mention you're not exactly one to go along with the crowd..." War Rock added.

"If you two have to keep arguing about my clothes, then what do you prefer to see on a girl, Hoshikawa-kun?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the one who had to say something and I don't think War Rock could give a real answer, seeing how he isn't human." Luna stated in a factual tone.

"Erm...well, I don't think it matters. Just something they're comfortable with I guess. I mean, she could just wear a gown or something or a t-shirt and pants or even nothing and I don't think it'd matter. I really wouldn't care." Subaru stated, but his general tone switched to a terrified one as he saw an incredibly angry Luna in front of him.

"N-nothing? How could you list nothing as being okay?! You're a stupid pervert!"

"But I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't! First you go and look in a girl's transer without asking and now you say a girl could wear absolutely nothing! What's next? Will you be pinning girls to the floor?!"

"I didn't mean any harm doing that! I just was taking you home, I told you that then! And as I said before, I didn't mean it like that!"

The short argument was interrupted as the pot went off, indicating the water was boiled. Luna turned the fire off and glared at the still confused boy. "I don't believe you, but I'll let you get off easy this time, just don't expect me to forget it."

"I wouldn't for a second." Subaru replied as he sighed in relief.

"Now just to get the tea..." Luna said, as she tried to reach the cabinet they were in. "I guess I'll need a foot stool..."

"I got it." Subaru said, reaching up to the cabinet and taking out the box of tea bags. "Why is it so high up, anyway?"

"Most things are high up. Lots of the people my parents meet with have kids, so they put most of the things on high shelves to make sure no messes are made." Luna explained.

The two began pouring the hot water and placing the tea bags in. As Luna went to get the spoons, Subaru decided to ask once more. "So, what's the real reason with the look?"

"I thought I already told you."

"You did, it's just neither of us believe you." War Rock stated.

"I just want to impress someone, okay?!" Luna exclaimed. As soon as she realized what she said she covered her mouth, her face turning bright red.

"Impress someone?" Subaru repeated. Why did it seem to bother him so much?

"Compared to Hibiki-san, I'm not that special, so I wanted to try and do something that I hoped would get their attention, but I guess it didn't work as well as I wanted to." Luna said softly. "But this is none of your business! And you should just forget everything you heard."

"But Rockman isn't in your clas--" War Rock started.

"Just because I like Rockman-sama, doesn't mean I can't like someone in my class, okay?!"

"Who is it then? The person you want to impress?" Subaru asked softly.

"I believe I said it was none of your business and this conversation never happened."

Subaru just sighed, but decided not to bug her anymore about it, a bit confused about why it bothered him anyway. However, their conversation and his thoughts ended as they heard shouting come through the door.

"We got the ice cream!" Gonta shouted holding a few large bags with Misora and Kizamaro in tow.

* * *

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 6. Mostly because my cousin is mean and is keeping me up. So yeah, beware of grammar and spelling issues.

* * *

Subaru carried out the last sundae, placing it on the table and turned to look at Luna. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

"I'm fine. I need to finish my homework anyway." Luna stated as Subaru took a seat next to her. Gonta and Kizamaro had taken the chairs while Misora was on the other side of Luna, much to both girls' dismay.

"Inchou! Why are you doing homework? It's the weekend, you can do it Sunday. You should just be enjoying ice cream with us!" Gonta exclaimed.

"Well, unlike you, I don't enjoy putting things off." Luna said, watching Gonta play with the remote again. He had been changing the channel every so often, causing Luna to sigh. In a way, she liked the noise, after all, it didn't feel as empty as usual, but at the same time, she was so used to lack of sound, it was somewhat annoying, especially when she was trying her best to work on her homework. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "I'm going to head to my room, okay? I'll be back when I finish up."

And with that, she left the room. The four just stared at the door, wondering if they should check on her or not. "Gonta, why don't you go?" Kizamaro suggested.

"Me? She hates when I bother her. You go, she can stand you more."

"Why me? She'll be able to throw me out of her room with no effort!"

"We could just leave her." Misora suggested.

"That just might make her more angry though." Gonta stated.

"Yeah, she's confusing." Kizamaro added.

Subaru couldn't agree more with that statement, but the grin on his face quickly vanished upon the next suggestion. "Subaru-kun, you should go!"

"What?! Why me, Kizamaro-kun?"

"Well, I don't think she'd respond to Misora-chan well and you're the only one left."

"I think I bothered her enough today though..." Subaru said softly.

"Yeah, but she doesn't usually hate you as much when you bug her."

"I beg to differ."

"Like I said, you could just leave her alone." Misora repeated.

"We'll wait a bit and if she doesn't come back, I'll check on her, okay?" Subaru suggested.

The three decided to agree and with that, continued their little "party".

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Luna laid on her stomach, quickly going through her homework. It didn't really take her long to do and even though she was able to work best in quiet areas, Luna had no problem with noisy ones either, most of her homework had been finished in class. As she answered the last problem, she rested her pencil down between the book and laid back on her bed, thinking of what Subaru had asked her earlier.

_"So, Inchou, are you okay with all this?"_

That line kept repeating. She should be, right? Luna had known the two boys for years, but she was afraid, the last thing she wanted was some of her best friends suddenly only liking her because of her house, but they liked her before then, right? So it shouldn't make a difference... At least, Luna hoped it wouldn't. Getting up from her bed, she started putting her books away. She only had to do one more thing and then she figured it'd be best to head back. It was pretty rude of her to just leave them there, but she wanted some time to clear her head. Heading over to her piano, she lifted the cover, revealing the ivory keys. As she sat down, Luna heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said softly as the door opened.

"Gonta-kun and Kizamaro-kun asked me to check on you." Subaru said. "Are you busy? I can tell them you're practicing."

"I just sat down. And it's only scales, nothing too much. C Scale, D Scale, E Scale, F Scale, G Scale, A Scale, and B Scale." Luna explained, her fingers quickly going over the keys. "It helps with coordination."

"So...nobody did anything wrong?" Subaru asked.

"No. I just practice piano in my room is all. Plus, I was just finishing up my homework too." Luna replied. Finishing up within a few minutes, she closed the piano once more, pushing the seat under it. "But honestly, what is with everyone worrying about me lately?" She asked, heading out the door.

"Well, you're the one who decided to change your whole look to begin with and seeing how it's their first time in your house, they're probably both a little nervous." Subaru responded, following her making sure to close the door behind him. The two began walking down the hall back to the sitting room.

"Were you nervous when you first came?"

"Not until you started yelling at me for looking at your transer."

"Well, it stopped you from looking again."

"Seeing how we became brothers soon after, it's not like I had to look in again that way..."

"But you did remove it at one point and therefore, you would've had to."

"But I also apologized and re-added you, didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean you won't do it again though." Luna said, turning the knob to the sitting room.

"It's about time you two got back!" Misora exclaimed. "What took so long this time?"

"Someone is overly stubborn..." Subaru mumbled as he received a swift kick to the leg. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know what." Luna responded, shrugging her shoulders as she took her seat back on the couch. "I think we know each other well enough that I can consider you on the same level of Kizamaro and Gonta, Hoshikawa-kun."

"Then why do you keep calling me Hoshikawa-kun?"

"Because."

Subaru sighed in defeat. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered arguing with her. She was the only one who didn't call him by his first name, on the other hand, it wasn't like he called Luna by her name either...on the other hand, he couldn't think of anybody who did. Even to most adults, she was either "Shirogane-san" or "Inchou".

"So, what would everybody like to do?" Luna asked.

"Video games! On that giant big screen! With surround sound!" Gonta exclaimed, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, with lots of music and stuff!" Kizamaro added.

"And Karaoke!" Misora stated.

"Game room, then." Luna said softly as she started picked up the empty bowls. "I'm just going to take these inside and then you can all follow me, okay?"

The other four nodded as Subaru stood up, taking two of the bowls to help Luna carry into the kitchen.

"I could've got all four myself, you know." Luna said as she pushed the door to the kitchen open.

"I know, I know." Subaru responded, as he rolled his eyes. The two placed the bowls into the sink and headed back to the sitting room.

"So, is everyone ready?" Luna asked, only to receive several nods from Kizamaro and Gonta. "Then this way..."

And with that, the group of five headed down the hall. After passing a few doors, they finally stopped at a large double door. Opening it, the other four couldn't help but stare at their surroundings. It was like a giant party room and yet, it didn't seem to be used much. Several game systems sat at the foot of a large television on the wall. A few smaller TVs were on the left so if anyone wanted to play a different game, they could. To the right was a mini stage with a small karaoke set. Luna took a seat on the couch in front of the large TV as the other four started looking around.

"This is awesome!" Kizamaro and Gonta said in unison. "What should we play first?"

"I want to play Cows R Us." Gonta said, picking up the game from the pile.

"That's a dumb game." Kizamaro said as he pulled out a game. "How about this? Math Century?"

"Why would we play that?! We're not in school!" Gonta exclaimed.

"Well, I want to play this..." Subaru said, holding up a game.

"Everlasting Space?" Kizamaro questioned. "I don't know, Math Century would be so much better..."

"Pfft...Cows R Us is better than both those games put together!" Gonta exclaimed.

"You can each play the game you want. You just need to decide who gets this television and who has to play on the smaller ones." Luna shrugged. Misora, meanwhile, was perfectly fine over at karaoke, after all, music was her passion, especially when she got to do it for fun.

"Well, how are we supposed to decide that?" Gonta asked.

"I'll think of a number between one and ten and whoever gets closest will use this TV, okay?" Luna suggested. The three agreed. "Alright then." Luna took out a piece of paper and a pencil from the corner which they had in the case of keeping score. She quickly wrote down a number and folded the paper. "Okay, so each of you guess. Kizamaro?"

"5".

"Gonta?"

"8."

"Hoshikawa-kun?"

"2."

Luna unfolded the paper to show she had written the number "1" on it. "So Hoshikawa-kun gets it."

"Yes!" Subaru cheered. He hadn't been able to find this game anywhere and now, not only did he get to play it, he got to play it on a screen like this. Gonta and Kizamaro sighed, but began to set up the games for the smaller television.

Subaru took a seat next to Luna, who watched as he started the game up. She smiled as everybody seemed to be having fun. Misora was out of her hair, Gonta and Kizamaro were having fun with the games, and she could just see the delight on Subaru's face when it came to anything space-related. Luna let out a small yawn, feeling somewhat tired. She had been feeling so stressed lately that now that she had finally started to relax, the stress had worn her out. Watching Subaru play the game, she felt her eyes grow heavy and her head fall onto his shoulder. Subaru looked to his left as he felt a thud on his arm to see his blonde haired friend fast asleep and smiled softly as he headed back to the game, unaware just how late it was becoming...

* * *

And that ends Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Chapter 7 :D Which will hopefully be better than 6. It includes more character development and stuff rather than lots of dialog as this will mostly be Luna's thoughts. Chapter 6 was supposed to be a part of this (Or um, vice versa), but I didn't like how it went together without it being two separate chapters, but yeah, 6 WAS needed, so it's not completely filler, even if it might have seemed to be.

Oh, and for those wondering why "something" (Not saying as to not give away the chapter) of Luna's is pink, her whole bedroom is pink in both the anime and the game, even her computer color scheme. While she seems to wear lots of blue and other ocean colors (Which makes sense as the moon is what controls the ocean's tide and thus, the two coincide a lot with each other), if you spoke to her room, most things seem to point to the fact that she really likes the color pink too.

* * *

At that moment, Subaru's transer started to ring and soon after, so did both Gonta's and Kizamaro's. Luna slowly came back to consciousness from the sound and stood up quickly noticing the position she was in, looking away to cover the crimson shade of her face. Subaru pressed a button on his transer, causing his mother to show on a screen.

"Where have you been?! I know you went to Inchou's, after school, but are you still there?" Akane's voice came from the transer. Over to the left, Gonta and Kizamaro were having similar discussions with their parents and to the right, Misora had gotten one from cancer. "Yeah, I'm still here." Subaru answered. "Everybody's here."

"Misora-chi!" Came the sound from Misora's transer.

"What is it now, Cancer?"

"You shouldn't be there so late-buku. You need to get plenty of rest for your performance later this week-buku!"

"I'll be fine, Cancer..." Misora sighed, heading to turn it off when she overheard Subaru's conversation with Akane.

Akane gave a sigh of relief at Subaru's response. "Next time, remember to check in. It's late though, so why don't you bring everyone here for the night?"

"A sleep over?!" Misora shouted in glee. "That'd be awesome!" Turning to her transer, "I can go, right Cancer?! Please?"

"I guess so-buku." Cancer responded back with a sigh.

"Well, I'd expect everybody to go right to bed though... It is late." Akane replied to Misora's shouts.

"It'd still be really neat!" Gonta added.

"Alright, alright... I'll call your guardians, okay?" Akane told the group. Three gave ecstatic nods, the only one who didn't show any emotion was Luna. She couldn't decide if she was happy or upset about it.

A few minutes later, Subaru's transer rang again. "Everyone said yes." Akane said, receiving cheers. "However...Inchou, your parents' didn't answer."

Luna opened her transer to look at the time. "10:05PM...they're on a plane at the moment, probably asleep."

"Would you like to come anyway, then? It's probably not fun there alone." Akane asked.

"If you'd like me to, I'll go."

"Then I expect each of you to get a sleeping bag and some pajamas, okay? Don't forget a new set of clothes in the morning too."

And with that, Akane hung up and Misora, Gonta, and Kizamaro headed out. Luna quickly began cleaning up the room, to make it look as pristine as before. Subaru started to put the game he took out away and made sure to put his remote back where it had been to begin with.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" Luna asked, picking up Kizamaro's and Gonta's controllers that they happened to leave behind.

"Yeah, but I need to clean up my mess, and besides, seeing how you're coming too, I might as well wait for you."

"Thanks.." Luna said softly.

"No problem. And before you say anything, I'm perfectly aware you'd have been fine by yourself."

Luna just glared at him as she put Kizamaro's and Gonta's games back. "There. Are you finished on your side?"

"Yeah. I put the things Misora-chan took out away as well."

Luna looked over to Subaru, a bit nervous about what she was about to ask. "Could you...um..."

"What is it?"

"Well...erm..." Luna sighed. Asking for help like this wasn't really her strong point, especially when it was help from him. "My sleeping bag. It's at the top of the closet in the main room by the entrance. Could you please get it for me? It's the light pink one." Luna said quickly.

Subaru just smiled and said "Sure." And with that, he headed out of the room, but quickly stuck his head back in to ask a question. "Should I go to your room when I get it or..."

"I'll meet you there."

Luna headed down the hallway to her room. Opening the doors, she took the ribbon out of her hair and began to brush out the curls, leaving just her long wavy hair behind. She made sure to take out her "normal" outfit as most people considered it to be and pack it, all accessories included. She then grabbed her nightgown and began to change. She looked over at her bed, it was the first time she'd be sleeping somewhere else, or even somewhere that there'd be other people as far as she could remember. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror, she wondered if she looked okay. After all, Subaru was waiting for her in the main room, and that thought made her worry more. She wasn't taking too long, right? Placing her curling iron and a few other things in her bag she looked toward the door of her room. What if he got impatient and left? Or what if he was worried? She was starting to think of this almost as a date and she felt herself panic more.

'Luna, calm down.' She said to herself. 'It's just a walk to his house for a small sleep over. Nothing mor--' Luna paused, looking down at herself. 'W-Why did I change first?! I'll be walking down the street in my nightgown!' Luna scolded herself as she sighed and began to walk down the long hallway with her bag to where Subaru was waiting. Reaching the room, she noticed him standing by the door, the sleeping bag under his arm.

"I'm ready." Luna said softly as she walked toward him. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine." Subaru responded as he looked at her. It was the first time he had seen her hair not all prepped up into some unique hairstyle. Her nightgown was an aqua blue with green lace around the collar and the bottom. The nightgown ended a few inches above her feet.

"So, the curls aren't natural?" War Rock asked, killing the silence.

"War Rock!" Subaru exclaimed.

"What? Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

"I-er..."

Luna just glared as she walked passed him. "Let's just go. It's late, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Subaru stuttered. He felt a little nervous, but shrugged it off, figuring it was just what War Rock said. The two headed out the door and began walking down to Subaru's house in the cold night. Luna crossed her arms, a bit cold. She really wished she didn't change beforehand...

Luckily, the walk was still fairly quick, despite her feeling somewhat nervous. As they headed into the house, the three who had previously been talking, looked at the two and stared.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"The curls weren't natural?" Gonta asked, walking over to her. He poked her head as Luna's anger quickly rose. "Wow."

"And she looks so much shorter now..." Kizamaro added, heading over to Luna. "I feel so much taller..."

Subaru quickly stepped back knowing what was soon going to unfold. Luna quickly grabbed Kizamaro by his shirt collar and threw him at Gonta. "Hmph!" And with that, she walked passed the two, anger still on her face.

At that moment, Ayane came to make sure everybody was there. "Alright, looks like you're all here no..." She trailed off as she noticed the two boys laying on the floor. "Are you two okay?"

They both nervously held up their hands, making an OK sign with their fingers. "Alright then. So, how about everybody gets changed? And Inchou, seeing how you're already done, maybe you can help me move the table and chairs a bit."

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Luna said softly, heading over to Akane. Subaru headed to his room to go change while Misora headed to the bathroom. Gonta and Kizamaro were allowed to change in Akane's room.

Luna helped Akane move the table back a bit and the couches away, leaving enough room for five sleeping bags before the television. The two began putting each one down. From left to right, a yellow one that belonged to Gonta, a pink one that belonged to Luna, a blue one that belonged to Subaru, a purple one that belonged to Misora, and finally, a green one that belonged to Kizamaro.

"Are you two done?" Subaru asked, walking into the living room in his light blue pajamas.

"Just finished!" Akane exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you invited everybody over." Subaru remarked, looking at the five sleeping bags on the floor.

"Well, at the rate you were going, it seems you five would've been there until you passed out. Besides, this is a fun gathering, isn't it?"

"You seem to always end up having the most fun whenever anyone comes over."

Akane just gave a smile and laughed. Misora entered the room soon after in a white t-shirt and pink shorts, followed by Gonta and Kizamaro who wore a pair of yellow pajamas and a pair of green pajamas. "Well, now that everybody is here...I expect everyone to get to bed."

The five groaned as they each climbed into their sleeping bags. It didn't take long for most of them to go to sleep, but Luna was having quite a bit of trouble. She turned to her left and saw Gonta snoring away and sighed. Turning to her right, she was greeted with Subaru, who was fast asleep as well. Luna sat up in her sleeping bag and pulled her knees to her chest. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. 'Why does it still feel things weren't right?' She thought to herself. Luna began to get up and stepped around Gonta to try and walk around a bit. Maybe that could get her tired, right? It was probably because she fell asleep earlier that she was still up...But for some reason, Luna felt that wasn't true. She looked back over at the four that remained, still fast asleep. Walking down the hallway of Subaru's house, she found herself stopped at the door to his room. Opening the door softly, she looked around. It hadn't changed since the last time she was in it, which wasn't too much of a surprise to her. Luna had only been in his room a few times, but it was something she remembered clearly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Subaru! Hey, SUBARU!" War Rock yelled, trying to get the boy up.

"Oi...what is it, War Rock?" Subaru asked, obviously still tired.

"Well, first of all, your girlfriend is gone."

"My what?" Subaru asked, before looking to his left. "You mean Lun--erm, Inchou?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Second, I feel something, so get up."

"Fine.." Subaru groaned, getting up. "And she's not my girlfriend."

Subaru made his way passed Gonta and headed down the hall.

"Just a little further..." War Rock started. "Or not."

"What do you mean or not?!" Subaru exclaimed.

"The feeling is gone." War Rock stated in a factual tone.

"And you made me get up?"

"It _was_ there."

However, Subaru had gotten distracted when he noticed something. "What is it, Subaru?"

"My door is open..." Subaru started, heading into the room. Looking up, he saw Luna sitting on his bed, looking out the window. He watched her turn her head and quickly stand up.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, looking down at her feet. Normally she'd be stubborn or have some kind of remark, but there was no reason she should of been in his room on his bed when they were all supposed to be asleep.

Subaru didn't know what to say. After a few moments, he could only manage to ask one question "Why are you in here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Luna said softly. "I didn't want to wake anyone so I decided to move so I could think without accidentally waking anyone up. It's none of your business though."

"How is it none of my business when you're in my room?"

"I said sorry for that! It's just none of your business why I left the room." Luna crossed her arms and looked away. "You're so noisy." And with that, Luna began to walk down the stairs, over to Subaru who still hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Is she always this much of a hypocrite?" War Rock asked.

"And are you always such a rude alien who can't mind his own business?"

"I guess so."

"Why can't you just shut up?!"

"Because I don't want to."

"How can you even stand him?!" Luna asked, turning to look at Subaru.

"I have no idea." Subaru answered honestly. He may have become to befriend War Rock, but sometimes he wished he could just shut him up too.

"It's not my fault she is a hypocrite." War Rock said simply.

"I said SHUT U--" But Luna was interrupted as she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Shh... You'll wake everyone up." He slowly moved his hand away from the red-faced girl.

"S-sorry..."

"Well, did you want to talk about anything? If you can't sleep, it might help."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't want to talk to you about it."

Subaru just sighed. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Chapter 8 now! Yay! This chapter will be one of the first to have a bit more of the plot development besides just the romance stuff because I said so :P And that's how it goes After all, just romance isn't that much fun without comedy, adventure, STUFF! So on with the fic :P

* * *

"Would you rather just go to bed, then?" Subaru asked before yawning, staring at his blonde-haired friend.

"I'm not tired yet." Subaru just let out a sigh as Luna continued. "I don't need your company, so you're more than welcome to go back to bed."

"But you're in my room."

"Then I'll stand in the hallway." Luna replied simply, walking passed him, but she suddenly paused when she heard War Rock.

"Hey! Subaru! That feeling is back."

"What is he talking about?" Luna asked.

The lights quickly began to flicker on and off. "What's going on?"

"It's a virus, and a big one too." War Rock explained as Subaru ran up the stairs. Luna quickly followed him.

"Inchou." Subaru started as he turned to her. "Stay here, okay?"

"But..."

"It's too dangerous."

Luna just sighed. This one at least one thing she had to listen to. Stepping away from him, she just watched.

"Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!" And with that, Subaru was engulfed in a green light. When it separated, Rockman was standing there and Luna felt her knees go weak. As much as she could deny falling for Hoshikawa Subaru, how much love she felt for 'her beloved Rockman-sama' was undeniable. Even if she knew her feelings has transferred over, seeing how Luna knew that her Rockman and Hoshikawa Subaru were one of the same, she was just hoping no one else would make that connection, at least, not until she was ready to tell him. Luna watched Rockman go out the window, hoping everything would be okay.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Are you sure this is a virus?" Subaru asked, looking at the large figure. He couldn't really make out what it was, as it seemed to be hiding it's appearance.

"It's definitely giving off more power than one, but that's what my readings are telling me. Just give it all you got, Subaru!"

The virus looked at the boy and began to scan him. "Human Boy. Merged with War Rock. Supposedly Powerful." The virus mumbled to itself before letting out a laser right toward Subaru.

Subaru quickly jumped out of the way, missing the laser by a few inches. "His attacks are fast..."

"Well, don't worry about that now, just attack!"

"R-right! Gatling gun!" Subaru called, his hand changing form. Holding it steady, he began to shoot at the virus. "It doesn't seem to be doing anything!" Subaru exclaimed as he began to run out of ammo.

"Try something else then!" War Rock exclaimed.

"Fire Bazooka!" Subaru let out a few charged blasts, but they still seemed to be worthless. "Flame wheel!" Yet again, no luck. It seemed to go right through it, yet not leave any pain or effect.

"Whatever it is that it's using to hide it's appearance might be the cause of that..."

"You could've told me that!"

"Seems to have many abilities...and the tendency to talk to himself." The virus mumbled again as his scan continued. He began to shoot another laser.

"Well, it was worth a sho--Subaru watch out!"

"Wha--" Before much could be done, Subaru had been hit by the laser at full force. Screaming out in pain, he landed with a large thud.

"Rockman-sama!" Luna's voice called as she exited out the window. Running over to him, she bent down by his side." Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine.." Subaru started as he began to sit up.

The virus stared at the two and looked towards Luna, it's scan starting up again. "Human Girl. No other data known." And with that, the virus shot another laser.

"Subaru!" War Rock called. Subaru quickly saw the laser and pinned Luna down.

"What are yo--" But she paused as she saw the laser fly right over them.

"I told you to stay inside!" Subaru exclaimed as he got off her and stood up.

"I couldn't just stand there and not make sure you were okay!" Luna yelled back as Subaru helped her up. "Did you expect me just not care?!"

The virus quickly began to shoot more lasers. "Can't you two finish this later?!" War Rock exclaimed as Subaru grabbed Luna's hand. "Just run!"

"There isn't exactly much room to run, War Rock! And I can't just leave her!" Subaru responded trying to dodge as many as he could. Eventually the lasers stopped and the Subaru let go of the blonde's hand. The two stood there, catching their breath.

The virus looked at them once more and scanned Luna again. "Seems to be important to human boy." It began charging up a shot, aiming much more carefully this time.

"Do you think it's gone?" Luna asked.

"Ye--" But Subaru paused as he saw a laser much bigger than the ones they had dodged heading right towards them. He quickly enclosed Luna in a tight embrace. "Barrier!"

And with that shot, the two fell to their knees as the barrier vanished. "It's gone." War Rock said as Subaru changed back.

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked, looking at the shaken up girl still in his arms.

"I'm fine." Luna replied softly. She didn't mean to cause more trouble for him, and yet, that was exactly what she did.

At that moment, Harp Note came out from the window. "Is everybody okay? What happened? Did I miss anythi--" She paused when she saw Subaru and Luna on the ground, still in the tight embrace. "What are you two doing?!"

Subaru quickly let go of Luna, a tint of pink on his cheeks, as he stood up. "She was fired at twice."

Luna sighed softly, not even sure of what to say as she got herself up.

"What took you two so long anyway? We could of used the help!" War Rock said.

"She was fast asleep! And besides, I don't get readings as fast." Harp explained.

"Why is she here anyway?! She can't do anything!" Misora exclaimed.

"She was already awake. She couldn't sleep, so she went to my room."

Misora groaned as she changed back. "Did you at least take care of it?"

"It got away. I couldn't do anything to it anyway." Subaru said softly.

Misora turned to say something to Luna, but noticed she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

"I think she went back inside." Subaru replied.

"She really needs to get her act together."

"Inchou was just worried."

"Yeah, but she's just made it harder for us. You need to be harder on her."

"She just wanted to try and do something."

"But you and I both know it's a waste."

"No effort, no matter how small, is a waste, Misora-chan."

"Subaru-kun.." Misora said quietly, only loud enough for her to hear.

And with that, the two headed inside. Subaru made sure to close the window behind them.

"So, let's get to bed before we end up not getting any sleep tonight." Misora began as she headed down the stairs, Subaru not far behind. "Your mom won't be happy if she sees us still up and it'll be obvious if we didn't get any sleep." She turned to look at him, but noticed Subaru seemed to be distracted. "Are you even listening?!"

Subaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Misora, who seemed to be annoyed. "Sorry. I was just wondering about that virus. I'm not sure what was with it."

"Yeah, it was weird. It didn't even seem to actually be there when you attacked, but it attacked back no problem." War Rock added. "There's also the fact that it's last two shots were aimed at that girl rather than you."

"Speaking of Inchou...I should probably look for her."

"She probably just went back to bed, so let's go." Misora said simply.

Subaru sighed, but decided they should at least check first before he looked a bit. The two headed down the hall, making sure to be quiet as to not wake Akane.

Looking over at Gonta and Kizamaro, Gonta was still snoring away and Kizamaro was drooling. Subaru couldn't decide if he was surprised or not, afterall, they managed to sleep through three people getting up, not to mention both War Rock's and Harp's yelling.

"Okay, so maybe you were right thinking she wasn't here." Misora said, noticing the empty pink sleeping bag on the floor.

"She had said she wasn't tired, so I didn't think she'd suddenly be tired after that." Subaru thought back to a second. She didn't say a word, not even when Misora had shown up. Being quiet was odd for her, especially when Misora was starting to argue. Subaru headed back down the hall before Misora could get in another word, heading to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited, knowing there probably wasn't anywhere else in the house she'd be.

"Come in." A voice came. It was barely audible and the sound of running water soon followed. Subaru opened the door to see Luna, washing her face at the sink. "What is it, Hoshikawa-kun?" Luna asked, looking over to him at the corner of her eyes.

"You ran off when Misora-chan showed up and you didn't seem well either time when the virus fired at you..."

"Oh, yes, because when a monster fires at me I should be smiling, waiting for me demise."

"That wasn't what I meant.."

"If you want to just lecture me some more, than do it!" Luna exclaimed, her voice sounded raspy and Subaru could swear she had to have been crying. "How many times has it been now? That you'd had to go and save me after I did something stupid?"

Both looked towards Subaru's transer, almost expecting something from War Rock. "What?" A voice finally came. "I'm not_that_ bad."

"See. Even War Rock doesn't want to say anything." Luna remarked, turning away from him.

"Look, it might've been a reckless thing to do, but I'd have done the same thing."

"Would you have really? You're Rockman, you've always protected me."

"Even as Rockman, there are times I wasn't able to help until the very end, and you know that. I didn't get to stop you from Ophiuchus or when that one Jammer had you surrounded."

"I don't think you would've been able to stop me from that. But you still tried with the Jammer. You went off to protect me...And I thought you were really cool when you did that." Luna paused, turning towards him. "Would you have still have tried? Even if you weren't Rockman?"

"I probably would have, afterall, what I said wasn't a lie."

Luna let out a small smile, wiping out any tears that were left in her eyes. "In that case, you shouldn't say anything to me if I try to help!" She exclaimed, her stubbornness suddenly coming back.

"I'll still say something."

"Well, be nicer about it."

Subaru just stared, but couldn't help and smile as he could see she was beginning to calm down. Luna let out a small yawn, finally starting to feel somewhat tired.

"Are you ready to sleep now?" Subaru asked, noticing as her expression on her face changed. She nodded slowly. "Then let's get to bed before my mom gets up."

And with that, the two headed back to the living room, not realizing something was still watching them.

* * *

End of Chapter 8. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi everyone. For those who forgot or didn't know, the story was on hold for a bit as my boyfriend came to visit. As it's a long distance relationship, we don't get to see each other as much as we'd like to, so I've been trying to spend a lot of my time with him and writing is one of the few things I really need to do on it's own so I can sit down and gather everything together. He actually doesn't leave until the 23rd of this month (This Saturday), but I can't sleep (and he is asleep already) and I rather not cry myself to sleep, so I'm writing instead. Sorry for the wait, but once he leaves, chapters will be back on their usual schedule.

Also, I'd like it to be known I will NOT be writing every single day. There will be a "few days later" chapters and whatnot :P Deal with it.

* * *

"Come on, everyone, wake up..." A voice came to the sleeping group. Two got up quickly, but three still wanted to sleep longer. "Let's go, everybody get up. The pancakes will get cold otherwise." 

The voice was no other than Akane. Gonta and Kizamaro had already headed to the table. Subaru sat up and let out a large yawn as he rubbed his eyes. He was quickly followed by Misora and Luna who reacted similar. "It seems some of you didn't get too much sleep." Akane commented, as she walked over to the table, the three following behind her. Taking seats, pancakes were served.

"Sheesh, you three look horrible." Gonta commented, looking over at them. Their hair was a mess, they had bags under their eyes, and looked like they'd fall asleep within seconds.

"I have to agree. We all went to bed together, didn't we? Want the heck happened to you three?" Kizamaro added.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Akane said, a smirk on her face as she served the pancakes.

"Well...I just couldn't sleep." Luna said softly, looking down at her plate.

The other two just pointed to their transers, groaning. "You know how bossy War Rock tends to be, mom."

"And Harp wasn't much better." Misora mumbled.

Akane just laughed. "Well, next time, try going to sleep earlier and it won't matter." She then turned toward Gonta and Kizamaro. "And you two need to realize as soon as you finish, you'll have to head home. I may have let you stay over, but I'm sure your parents will have something to say about staying late somewhere and not calling." She turned back to Subaru. "Similar can be said to you young man."

The three boys blushed slightly and turned to their food, their eating pace sped up rapidly. Luna couldn't help but laugh a bit as she took a small bite. Most of her appetite wasn't there yet, as she was still quite tired.

"Misora-chi!" A voice came. Misora looked toward her transer and saw Cancer waving constantly. "Misora-chi, you have to practice-buku! So hurry up, buku!"

"Oi...Cancer! I told you there's plenty of time! It's not until the middle of this week!"

"Your manager told me to make sure you practice every day-buku!"

"I don't care what that stupid head says!" Misora exclaimed, taking a large bite from one of the pancakes.

"B-but Misora-chi!"

"Fine, fine, I'll be back when I finish breakfast." And with that, Misora hung up before Cancer could get another word in.

The rest of breakfast managed to go by somewhat nicely, with Gonta and Kizamaro finishing first and Misora finishing soon after. Misora headed out, a bit frustrated, as Cancer had constantly called her on and off.

Luna finally finished up and took her plate, bringing to to the kitchen. She was the last one done, probably because she couldn't help but zone out. She figured today would be a good day to start a search for somewhere else to collect her thoughts, one thing she learned from the issue with Ophiuchus and her parents was that it wasn't great to just ignore things and pretend everything was okay, she had to have some time to talk it out with herself. Luna quickly changed, did her hair, waved good bye and thanked them. She then made the trip to her house.

Luna just sighed. She hated how long it always felt making the trip. It wasn't far at all, but it always seemed further when she wished she could just stay longer. Arriving at her house, she opened the door and just dropped her bag, wanting to get a head start. Even though she could look a bit this coming week too, seeing how they were off, it kind of made her sad, after all, that meant one entire week with no excuse to see Subaru at all, and she knew that going to see him for any other reason never worked out well. Luna thought back to that day, the day she thought would be her last there. Even though she went to his door and had done it several times, she couldn't do it again. Instead, she ended up following them and making a fool of herself.

The young blonde looked up, realizing she had reached the station during her thoughts. There were plenty of nice solitude places here, right? Or at least she hoped so. If worse came to worse, she could find some places that were about an hour away. It wasn't always bad riding around with others, after all. Sometimes, company could be good, even with strangers.

All the stops happened to have nice locations on this train, and noticing how it was mostly empty, Luna smiled. After all, it was Saturday, if there weren't many people, it had to be a somewhat quiet place, right?

Too bad logic doesn't always work. Luna got off at the first stop and looked around. It was a playground with lots of little kids running around. She couldn't help but sigh as she watched them run back and forth, playing on many things. Noticing a swing in the corner, she figured it couldn't hurt to at least give it a try.

Luna walked over to it and took a seat. She slowly began to rock herself forward and back, closing her eyes to finally get some peace. Sure, there may have been a bunch of kids running around, but it seemed to be going okay. Luna finally felt at peace...and it quickly ended just as fast as it began. One of the boy's began tugging at her hair, snickering at it.

"H-hey, stop it!" Luna exclaimed, turning toward the boy. She didn't know what to say, after all, the kid looked no older than five.

"Why? You shouldn't be here! Too old!" The boy responded, other kids coming up and nodding in agreement.

Luna just sighed, but decided not to bother arguing with them and just to leave. After all, stress wasn't really needed, now was it? Unknown to her, however, she was being watched.

Up above, the virus from the other night was watching her every move, scanning her actions. "Yellow haired human girl does not equal purple haired one. Purple haired human girl that supposedly is important as well is different person than one located." The virus said to itself as it scanned her. "Seems confused. More to be known before figuring out which to blast."

And with that, Luna was back on the train again. The next stop happened to be quite a bit away, so the girl closed her eyes, letting her mind sleep off.

Luna awoke sometime later, the sound of the bell ringing through her ears. Getting off, she looked around. It was abandoned, completely alone, but it seemed she was in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing off in the distance. Just a cliff. Sighing, she figured she might want to go somewhere a bit...safer and with some sense of life in it. Luna sighed and waiting for the next train, as she watched the sun begin to set.

It had been at least an hour by the time the next train arrived. Getting on, she took a deep sign. It seemed she had wasted a day trying to do anything. Taking a seat, Luna leaned her head back, looking up toward the ceiling of the train car. _'I wonder what he's doing now...'_ She thought to herself. His dark chocolate eyes seemed to have been permanently left on her brain, that look of concern he's had for her recently.

Luna shook her head, while she'd like to jump to conclusions, or even assume, she knew he was just somebody to worry about people and that it was nothing more, no matter how much she wished for it to be and for once, something that ended up proving her wrong.

By the time the train arrived, it was already dark. The stars had just started showing up, and Luna had started walking home, or at least so she thought. Luna was caught up in so many of her thoughts, when she finally opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't at her house at all.

Luna looked around, wondering exactly where she ended up walking to. The sights were familiar and as she thought about it some more, she realized exactly where she happened to have gone--Vista Point.

_'What am I doing here?!'_ Luna quickly thought to herself, her heart began to race. It was a peaceful place, but this place was_his_ place, not hers, and for that very reason. With a quick note, she quickly began to head off, but was stopped as she ran into someone, nearly knocking them over.

"Inchou?" A familiar voice asked. His arms had wrapped around the nervous blonde girl, keeping them from falling to the floor.

"H-Hoshikawa-kun..." Luna mumbled softly, quickly moving out of his embrace. She wished she could've stayed there, but she knew she couldn't. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she made a quick comment. "What are you doing here?" Luna demanded, avoiding eye contact.

"Me? I come here every night! Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

"I...I...I-umm..." Luna just stood there. Her face becoming hot and unable to even look at him. She stared down at her feet before mumbling an answer. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't." Luna repeated, finally looking into his eyes. Those deep dark brown pools that she couldn't help but fall into. Shaking her head, she looked away once more. "But I'll be going now, after all this is your spot."

She began to storm passed him, but was stopped as she felt a grip on her wrist. "You can stay if you want." Subaru said softly, looking toward his friend.

Luna paused, not sure what to say. After a few moments, she finally was able to regain her composure. "F-fine, but only because I was here first anyway."

Subaru gave a smile as the two walked over to the fence. Looking up at the stars, no words were said. It was as if just the company of the other was enough to say everything, except of course, feelings that were deep in the heart. A few hours passed, and Subaru decided to walk her home, after all, he did sort of ask her to stay, that was what a guy should do, right? Or at least he thought so.

The walk to Luna's house was almost as silent as the time at Vista Point. Eventually, Luna managed to say something "Thank you for letting me stay and walking me home."

"No problem. It's not really that bad when you're not yelling at me about something."

Luna clutched her fists. "What's that supposed to mean?! I'm not always yelling at you!"

"You just did." War Rock stated.

"Nobody asked you, War Rock." Luna replied.

Subaru just sighed. It was short-lived, but he still found the situation somewhat interesting. "Can you two both just calm down?"

"Fine, but only because it's late." Luna stated softly. Reaching the door, Luna opened the door and began heading inside. Waving good bye and saying Thank you once more, she was about to close the door when she heard one word: "Inchou."

Opening the door slightly, she looked at Subaru who was still there. "What is it?" Luna asked, a bit confused at what he needed to tell her. She felt her heart slightly skip a beat as she stared into his eyes once more.

"Next time, do something because **you** want to do so, not someone else." Subaru said softly. He felt that was something she needed to understand, that she didn't need to care so much about what other people wanted her to do, but about what she wanted.

He waved to her as Luna closed the door. She couldn't even think of something to say. Luna shook her head as she leaned against the closed door. Looking up, she felt herself slide down to the floor. "Stupid...I don't need any of your advice." She said aloud to nobody in particular. "But..."

Luna let out a heavy sigh, bringing her knees to her chest. "...Subaru-kun..." The young girl whispered softly to herself. "Daisuki."

* * *

End of Chapter 9 

And that ends Chapter 9 :D Yay. This chapter is a bit short, but isn't too much of a filler as you can see how much Luna needs to find somewhere to let out her feelings of how much she cares for Subaru. The next few chapters will center a bit more on her looking for a special place along with her heart trying to get her to let Subaru know, without her realizing it.

Also, for those who don't know "Daisuki" means "I really like you" and/or "I love you" in Japanese. While I do plan on writing this mostly in English, I felt using the Japanese word for it gave it more emotion than saying it in English could.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I hope you guys aren't expecting too much for the 10th chapter, as this won't be up to your expectations. It's another semi-filler chapter, though, it has a lot of plot moving stuff including Misora-Luna Rivalry, Mr. Virus, and more of Luna's heart and head fighting. I actually finished 70 of the chapter on Monday (As I had promised to update), but my laptop DIED and I lost all of it... I'm a very persistent person, I'll sit here for 12 hours working on a chapter for you guys, but when stuff like that happens, it breaks me apart and I honestly have to take a break to even get some motivation to finish the chapter. Because of this, not only am I pushing myself to write as to get back into the writing habit (This is truly the only thing that is delaying me right now after my boyfriend left for home and the fact that this chapter seems to hate me as issues keep arising when I go to write it or start to or even almost finish...) and I can't even sleep, so yeah, don't expect this to be perfect -- But don't flame me about it either. You could skip this if you want, but if I refer back to events in this chapter, not my fault. But yes, I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter...

* * *

Luna sighed as she rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. Sunday was another failure as far as searching came and her thoughts were already starting to override her actions. She took a sigh of relief, after all, it was their first vacation of the new year and it was something Luna definitely needed. Despite this, she still felt somewhat sad, having no reason to stop by Subaru's house at all.

Changing out of her nightgown into her usual outfit, Luna sat down at her vanity to take care of her curls. She couldn't help, but drift her mind back to Hoshikawa Subaru as she smiled, her eyes sparkling. She quickly shook her head though as her eyes widened. _'It's not like he'll be seeing me today...No reason to be giddy or too careful...'_ Luna scolded herself, finishing up.

Heading to her small kitchen area across the hall, she prepared some pancakes for herself and took them to the table, taking a seat. Glancing over at the empty chairs, a lonely feeling slowly started taking over. Luna could barely remember one time she had breakfast with her parents. She was lucky to get a small lunch or maybe even dinner, but breakfast never happened as they were either gone ahead of time or didn't want to be woken up. She couldn't help but wonder if they understood what spending more time with her really meant.

Luna thought back to her time at the Hoshikawa residence as she took a few more bites of her food. They'd have nearly every meal together, except on week days which only meant no lunch. They got along so well. Luna could only wish she could have a relationship like that with her parents or at least she could eat breakfast with someone, anyone, by her side. Placing her plates in the sink, she headed back into her room to grab her bag before heading out for another search.

Luna headed toward the front door and exited. Her mind quickly darted off to Subaru though, as she headed toward the bus stop. She couldn't help but wonder if she should just tell him, let him know right away, or keep everything hidden away. Hiding her feelings wasn't hard for her at all, but it wasn't something she enjoyed doing either. The first time it really happened was that day two years ago, when she accidentally opened up to Subaru and along with that, gave her heart to him in the process. She let him open her heart and she was never able to close it back up. Luna could lie, she could hide it all she wanted, but she knew deep down when his eyes looked into hers, he could see every emotion she was feeling, maybe that's why she became even more on defense around him.

Luna shook her head quickly, trying to get him out of her mind. Opening her eyes, she quickly froze. Her thinking had caused her to wander off in the complete opposite direction she had wanted to go. Luna was on the doorstep to Subaru's house and had no idea what to do. She felt frozen in time, her legs wouldn't move and her brain had died. She couldn't think of words to say, the poor girl couldn't even scold herself. If that wasn't enough, it was soon going to get worse as she heard the door open.

Subaru stared in surprise as he noticed Luna, making sure to stop himself before he ran into her. Closing the door behind him, he quickly asked "Inchou? What are you doing here? Did you forget that there was no school today?"

"Of course I didn't forget!" Luna snapped, turning her head away from him.

"That still doesn't answer why you're here."

"Well...I...erm..." Luna paused. What was she supposed to say? Heck, she didn't even know. Quickly gaining her composure back, she continued "None of your business! Where are you going anyway?"

"Oh, it's Misora-chan's monthly shopping trip that we go on together. She always asks me, I'm not sure why, so she just decided to make it a monthly thing." Luna quickly twitched as this, anger rising, but Subaru just continued, not noticing. "Normally it's on a Friday, but Misora-chan has recordings later this week, so she suggested Mond--" He paused, noticing Luna's quick change of mood. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Luna snapped, her arms crossed. "Do you even like shopping?"

"It's okay, I guess." Subaru responded, confused over Luna's sudden change. "My mom figured it's a nice thing to do."

"Plus Subaru is afraid of both his mom and Misora when they're angry."

"War Rock!"

"What? It's true."

"So, you're just going on some stupid date with that girl?" Luna asked, ignoring the argument between the two.

"Huh? We're not going on a date."

"Really?" Luna asked, a sound of relief in her voice.

"Yeah...You can come if you want." Subaru said with a shrug.

"Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do." She responded back, trying her best to hide any happiness in her voice. Sure, Misora may have to be there, but at least she'd get to be with Subaru and Luna was sure Misora thought of it as a date which just made it better.

"Wouldn't expect anything else, Inchou." Subaru responded. Her defensive attitude still confused him, but he tried his to at least understand her. It was the least he could do, right?

The two headed next door and Subaru knocked on the door. Luna felt herself slowly attach to one of Subaru's arms, her arms clinging tightly. _'What am I doing...?'_ The confused girl asked herself, her heart racing. It was almost like she wanted to be near him beyond words, maybe things were really getting to her. The door opened a minute or so later, helping Luna's thoughts cease, at least for now.

"Subaru-kun! Sorry for the delay, I was just finishing up an--" Misora paused as she noticed the blonde haired girl, clinging to his arm. Trying to keep her anger hidden, she looked toward Luna and asked "What are you doing here? Did you forget that there's no school today?"

"No! I was invited."

"By _who_?"

"Hoshikawa-kun."

Misora turned to Subaru, her eyes glowing with anger. "Why did you invite her?" She asked, as nicely as she possibly could at that moment.

"I figured it'd be a nice thing to do." Subaru responded with a shrug. "Is there an issue?" He knew they weren't on the best of terms, but he didn't see any problem with inviting Luna along.

"Nope...no issue." Misora mumbled, heading passed the two. Subaru and Luna followed closely behind her as she sighed.

"I guess the hints still haven't hit him..." Harp said, only loud enough for Misora to hear.

"Sure seems that way..." Misora mumbled. "The idiot..."

The bus arrived moments later and the three headed on, Luna quickly letting go of the brown-haired boy who headed on in front of her. _'Stupid...What were you doing?'_ Luna thought to herself as she followed closely behind Subaru. Her feelings were overpowering her common sense and she could feel the tension rising. Taking a seat to Subaru's right, she folded her hands in her lap and looked down, hoping to not further embarrass herself.

Subaru sighed at the silence between the girls, both giving off uncomfortable vibes. Misora was staring out a window while Luna was just keeping as still as possible and he was stuck right in-between them. Subaru never could understand them and at the moment, he couldn't figure out if the silence was better than their arguing or not. Turning his head toward his blonde-haired friend beside him, he began "Hey, Inchou?"

"W-What?" Luna responded, fidgeting in her seat.

"About before, why were you holding on to my arm?"

How she dreaded that question. She didn't know and she couldn't say that. Luna felt the heat rush to her face, unsure of what to say. Surprisingly enough, she blurted out "I was dizzy."

Subaru wasn't completely sure that was true, but decided to shrug it off. "Are you okay now?"

"Y-yes...I'm fine..." Luna said softly. He was always concerned with everyone, she wished she didn't end up just making something up.

The bus arrived soon after, letting the trio and other people off at the stop for the mall. They headed toward the large department store, looming overhead, after all, what better place to start? As they headed inside, Subaru grabbed a flyer to the left of the entrance. Luna quickly stood on her toes to get a better look at the flyer in his hands. "A festival?" The two said in unison, both curious.

Misora just smiled, hoping her plan would still go well even with Luna having to come.

"Let's see..." Luna started, as she began to read the flyer.

_Golden Festival!  
Kick off your vacation with a fabulous celebration!  
Relaxtion, Games, Rides, and Food, what more do you need?  
Plus, with our grand shows, we also have our main attraction...  
THE FERRIS WHEEL!  
With just enough room for two, romance will ensue between you and your special one.  
So come now, We'll be waiting on the roof!_

_'Ferris Wheel? Romance..?'_ Luna thought to herself after reading aloud. She was quickly caught in a day dream, thinking of exactly what kind of romance could happen, but was snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered Misora was there so the chances of it happening were pretty much none, after all, it was the last day.

"The ferris wheel sure sounds like fun, doesn't it, Subaru-kun?" Misora asked, looking at him, her eyes sparkling.

Luna quickly lowered herself back to her feet and looked toward the girl. It figured that this was why Misora had wanted to go on Monday. She felt her jealousy returning, not to mention some anger.

"I guess so. But it can only hold two people, so we wouldn't be able to go on anyway." Subaru responded, completely oblivious to what Misora really meant.

Misora just sighed, but decided to try again. "I'm sure Shirogane-san wouldn't want to go on, after all, she gets motion sickness."

"I get _sea_ sick, not motion sick!" Luna exclaimed. "And I'm right here!"

"Same thing."

"No it's not!"

"Will you two stop? We can do plenty of other things, all three of us together. We all need to be friends, okay?"

The girls nodded slowly, glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "So, shall we start here or head straight to the festival?"

"Might as well start here." Misora said. "We have to pass through here to get to the festival anyway."

"Then start here it is." Subaru said softly. He wasn't exactly fond looking around at purses and sweaters with two girls, but it was the nice thing to do, so he did it any way. Luna watched as Misora dragged him off toward the purse section and quickly began asking for his opinions on things. Normally, Luna would say or do something, but after humiliating herself twice today, she didn't want a repeat of events. Looking over at some coats, she couldn't help but wonder why she even went. Was it simply because Subaru invited her? Or was it because she didn't want Misora to have another "date" with him? Or both? Shopping wasn't something Luna did that often. Sure, she'd order things from time to time and once in a while have a shopping trip, but most of the time, her parents just bought her things and sent them as compensation for them not being there, so it was rare that Luna would go to the store and see things that she liked that she didn't already have. While she has a good deal of money, she tried to only spend it on things she wanted or needed, and the only time Luna had done otherwise was when she was hoping "her Rockman" would come back with plenty of deliveries for her, after all, she'd give everything just to be with him. It's too bad Luna knew that wasn't nearly enough.

Luna's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Letting out a small yell, she turned behind nervously to see Subaru, feeling somewhat embarrassed for scaring her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard..." Subaru started.

"I-it's okay..." Luna stuttered, crossing her arms. Making a fool of herself seemed to be becoming natural today.

"Sheesh. Was there any reason to react like that?" Misora snapped.

"I was just distracted." Luna shot back.

"You shouldn't even be here. Like there's anything you need, you're a rich princess."

"Me? I could say the same for you, Miss Pop Star."

"Well, maybe I just want to hang out with my friend at a store."

"Well, maybe I want to do the very same."

The two continued glaring and Misora was about to say something before Subaru stepped between them and pushed them toward the elevator. Sadly, even inside, some bickering remained and Subaru could do nothing, but sigh.

"Hey, War Rock...Why do you think they keep fighting?" Subaru asked. He didn't understand why they wouldn't just get along.

"Beats me. I'm not from here. Females on this planet are weird, not that they're much better in space."

Subaru sighed once more. He figured War Rock wouldn't be able to give him much advice, but he was hoping they could get along at some point. The two girls finally stopped as the Elevator rang, letting them know they had hit the top floor. The trio headed on out, and began to think of where to go first.

"So, any opinions or just anything?" Subaru asked, looking at his two friends, both who still seemed quite angry.

"Doesn't matter." Misora mumbled.

"You can pick." Luna added.

"Ummm...how about games first then?" Subaru suggested, wanting to get the tension removed as soon as possible. The two girls agreed and with that, the trio headed toward the games which might just make things a bit less...tense. The three were finally getting somewhat along, at least for now. Luna was doing well knocking down milk bottles, Subaru could easily get the balls into the baskets and hoops, and Misora took care of balloon popping and various luck-based games. They were finally relaxing and having fun, of course, that didn't last too long.

"Look, it's Misora-chan!" A random kid exclaimed, running over to the pop idol. "I'm your biggest fan!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Misora exclaimed, trying to be as excited as the kid. She loved her fans and all, but she wanted to have her own time too. Sadly, more people kept running over, yelling about "Misora-chan" being there and Luna and Subaru were pushed back from the crowd.

"Should we do something else?" Luna asked, as the crowd became larger by the second.

"Probably...Misora-chan is pretty devoted to her fans so..."

The two were pushed back further until they hit a man. "Oh, I'm sorry!" The two said in unison, as the old man looked over the crowd, not realizing they even shoved into him.

"Huh? Oh right, it's fine. What's the big deal with that? Misora-chan or something?"

"Y-yeah..." Subaru responded.

"Well, how about you two go on my ride if you're not into that kind of stuff?"

"We don't have any tickets." Luna started.

"Yeah, so we can't go on the rid--"

"Oh, please, don't worry about it. The ride will be closed early if nobody is on it, so go ahead." The man said, pushing the two inside one of the small gondolas. "Have fun!"

Luna just stared as the man closed the door and the wheel began to move. They were on the ferris wheel _together_ and she had no idea what to say. Silence had filled the room and the room wasn't exactly that big.

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Luna asked, a bit surprised.

"You do get some motion sickness, don't you?"

"Only a little, I'm fine, really." Luna responded.

Subaru looked toward her, noticing her glance out the window. She seemed to be avoiding his gaze most of the day and he didn't understand why. "Inchou, can you look at me a second?"

"Why?" Luna asked, a bit confused at the request. Nonetheless, she turned her head, her eyes meeting his and her heart beating quickly as she noticed his face happened to be only a few inches away. His hands avoided her from looking away and she had no idea what to do, she felt her heart taking over any common sense she may have had left.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been distant today."

"I-I'm f-fine..." Luna stuttered, staring into his eyes._'Stupid, stupid, stupid...calm down, relax...'_ Luna tried to tell herself, but her heart wouldn't slow down, the beating became rapid and heavier. She felt her eyes begin to close and her face move closer to his. She could feel his breath on her face...but it was all short lived as the ferris wheel came to a stop and the door was opened by no other than Misora.

"What are you two doing?!" She exclaimed, causing the two to jump back. "I thought we weren't going on the ferris wheel."

"The man invited us on because the line emptied up as everyone ran over to you..." Luna mumbled.

"Seriously..." Misora mumbled.

Subaru just stared, the events not really clicking with him yet. Everything just kept replaying back in his mind.

* * *

The trio left a few hours later and headed home. Luna got ready for bed and headed under the blankets, resting her head on the pillow. "He didn't realize anything, right?" She said aloud to nobody in particular. She was so close, and she hadn't decided if it was better that nothing happened or not. Shaking her head, she figured he probably didn't, after all, it was Subaru they were talking about...He was far from perfect when it came to these kinds of things.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Subaru stared up as his ceiling from his bed, still thinking over the events that day. It wouldn't leave his mind at all.

"Hey, Subaru..."

"What is it, War Rock?"

"Are you okay? You've been sort of...distracted the last few hours."

"I'm fine. It's just...did she...?" He shook his head, it had been haunting him for the last few hours. What was she going to do? What even happened? It was almost like a dream, it went by quickly.

"Did she what? You mean Inchou?"

"Yeah, Luna...erm...Inchou." War Rock snickered at his use of her name, as Subaru blushed slightly. "What did you think, War Rock?"

"How should I know? I always zone you two out when you start acting funny."

"Thanks a lot." Subaru mumbled, as he closed his eyes. Maybe he was just thinking too much, or hoping too much at the least.

* * *

High up in the wave roads, the Virus looked down at them, having watched them for the day. "Research complete. Purple haired girl seen and scanned, seems to have feelings for human boy as well and also be somewhat important. Can merge with Harp. Plan to be prepared, will keep updates posted.

* * *

End of Chapter 10 

Yep, that ends Chapter 10. And I'm so happy to get this chapter over with -- I actually lost it AGAIN, but saved some of it...I took a nap after as to not want to kill people, but yeah, like I said, this chapter was a huge pain. Thank god it's done.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Chapter 11 A bit more on time now. A lot of this chapter will follow both Misora and Subaru a good amount, as well as Luna. Not much else to say other than that we're reaching the end Tomorrow is a busy day though and Sunday might be one, thus, the next chapter may get pushed back until Monday at the latest.

* * *

Misora groaned, crossing her arms at the station as she waited for the monorail.

"God!" Misora exclaimed, happy not many people were around. "This is taking forever and it's not like this week was any good."

"Are you sure you don't just want to use the wave road?" Harp asked.

"You know I'd rather! But I can't when he keeps calling every few minutes! It would just end up taking longer and who knows what he'd do if he saw me as Harp Note."

"Your manager really doesn't relax, does he?"

"Not when it comes to him earning money."

"Well, why didn't you ask Subaru to join you?"

"After Monday, I don't know! He's been distracted with his head up in the clouds more than usual. Plus, I don't care why Shirogane-san has been avoiding him."

"Well, you might want to..." Harp started.

"What? Why?"

Harp motioned for Misora to look at the entrance and standing there was no other than Luna.

"Shirogane-san?!"

"What...? Hibiki-san?!"

"What are you doing here?!" The two yelled in unison.

"I have to go to a recording session, not that it's any of your business." Misora explained.

"Well, I'm exploring." Luna stated simply. "Not that you needed to know."

Both girls just glared at each other as the monorail pulled in. Quickly turning away, they both headed to the opposite ends, not wanting to even be somewhat near the other.

"Seriously, Harp, could this day get any worse?" Misora asked, as she took her seat, the monorail finally leaving the station.

"You know, they say if you think like that, you'll jinx it."

Misora just groaned as she sat back, looking out the window. A long ride of having nothing to do but sit there, not fun.

* * *

_'Why did she have to be here of all people?'_ Luna thought to herself, leaning her head against the wall of the monorail car._'At least I shouldn't see her again unless we're getting off the same stop...'_

Luna glanced out the window and let out a heavy sigh. Monday's events had been haunting her since, her heart fighting with her mind. Half of her saying _'Why didn't you just do it?'_ while the other half was saying the complete opposite _'Why the heck did you even go that far?'_. Luna wasn't sure which she agreed with, but knew either way she made a fool of herself. Subaru would wave to her and she'd just run off, scared he might ask. It took a long time for them to get the friendship they had, she didn't want to see it destroyed by her idiocy. Luna's thoughts were interrupted as a huge blast went right through the cart, causing it to hang off the beam, only holding on by the cart behind it. Luna held on tightly to one of the long poles, nervous. Using her free hand, she began pressing onto her transer as fast as she could. After all, the one person who could help was Hoshikawa Subaru.

* * *

"Harp! What was that?!" Misora exclaimed, moving out of the way of a laser cutting on through.

"That virus from the night at Subaru's. I'm sure of it. The readings are the same. Shall we, Misora?"

"Yeah!" Misora dodged another, as more were being fired on through. "Denpa-Henkan, Hib--" But Misora didn't get to finish as one laser caught her and she fell to the ground, smashing her head and falling unconscious.

"Misora?! MISORA!" Harp yelled, trying to get the girl to wake. The situation was getting worse as the doors began to open and malfunction. Sending a signal through the transer, she tried her best to get a message to Subaru and War Rock, after all, this was now completely in their hands.

* * *

"Plan seems to be working. Both girls spotted, should lure human boy AKA Rockman. Will succeed." The Virus said, logging his progress as he shot more lasers through the monorail. A smirk gleamed across his face, thrilled at how well he was doing.

"Hoshikawa-kun!"

"Inchou?" A voice came back from the transer.

"Something is attacking the monorail! I think it's the same monster from that night." Luna tried explaining as another laser was fired.

"War Rock sensed the readings. I'm heading over there now. I'll be there in a few minutes, hang on, okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'll be waiting for you, Rockman-sama..."

"Inchou..."

"So, you better hur--" But Luna didn't get to finish as another laser came through, killing her grip on the pole. She slammed into the back wall, knocking her out. The transer connection quickly became shaky before disconnecting.

"Inchou?! INCHOU!" Subaru yelled as the transer began to disconnect.

* * *

"Looks like the situation got worse."

"Is that all you can say?!"

"Look, if you want to save your girl friend, let's get a move on!"

"First of all, she's not my girl friend! And I'm moving as fast as we can!"

At that moment, another call came through. Subaru quickly answered it. "Inchou?!"

"No, it's Harp!"

"Harp? What is it?" War Rock asked.

"The virus from that night is attacking!"

"We heard."

"Shouldn't you and Misora be taking care of it?" Subaru asked.

"We were about to, but she's out cold now..."

"What?!"

"I hope you two hurry up. We're depending on you, Rockman."

"R-right!"

"I'll be sending one more call for back-up. I hope it'll help."

And with that, Harp Note hung up, leaving Subaru to try to get to the scene even quicker.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that he arrived and the scene was worse than he thought. The monorail had started losing shape, more cars of it separating from the beam. Sadly, it could only get worse from there.

"The virus should be straight above." War Rock stated.

"I think I see it this time. Looks like he's out in the open for once."

"Yeah, so hopefully this will be quick."

"Shall we then?" Subaru said, getting a determined look on his face.

"We might have bigger problems first..." War Rock said as another blast went off. Subaru watched as he noticed Luna fall out of the car, heading straight down and straight across, Misora as well. Subaru felt panicked, looking at both girls who were helpless.

"War Rock, what do I do?!" Subaru asked, panicked. He never had been in this kind of situation before.

"Well, you better think of something before they _both_ end up dead."

Subaru gave a nod and quickly ran off to his right, where the familiar blonde haired girl was dropping.

* * *

"Misora! Misora, hurry! MISORA!" Harp yelled, trying to wake the girl up. There was nothing Harp could do to save her and she didn't want to lose here. "Please, Misora! Wake up!"

Misora started to awaken, just a few feet from hitting the ground. She stared, scared, but quickly she was surrounded by a giant bubble.

"Misora-chi! Are you okay?! Harp gave me a message!"

"Cancer! Perfect timing." Harp exclaimed, happy he had arrived just in time.

They both looked over to see Misora staring straight ahead, where Subaru had Luna in his arms, catching her right before she hit the ground. "Why...did he go after her first?" Misora whispered softly to herself. "He probably just figured I could save myself, right..?"

"Misora..." Harp whispered softly as Subaru ran over. He quickly let a nervous Luna down and looked towards Misora.

"Misora-chan! You're okay!"

"No thanks to you!" Misora remarked.

"Actually, he probably could've gotten to you in time, just it'd be a really close call." War Rock explained.

"Still." Misora said softly as Cancer's bubble popped, letting the girl have a safe landing to the ground. "Don't you have work to do, now?"

Subaru gave a nod. "Stay here, okay?"

"What?! Why?"

"After a fall like that, it's dangerous!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"Could you take care of Luna-chan? If he's after both of you that might be be--"

"Are you insane?!" The two girls exclaimed in unison, but Luna couldn't help but smile softly as she realized what he did. He said _her name_, not Inchou.

Subaru sighed, they couldn't even get along when in trouble. He decided to just give up this time and headed up to the wave road, to take care of this virus once and for all.

"Subaru-kun! Sheesh...he doesn't listen!" Misora yelled, frustrated with the boy.

"I know that quite well already." Luna said, crossing her arms, despite admiring him at the same time.

"Well, forget it, I'm helping."

"But what about me?!"

"I already told you, just don't get in the way!" Misora declared, glaring at the girl. "Denpa-Henkan, Hibiki Misora, on air!" And with that, Harp Note was on the scene, heading over to help Rockman.

Luna sighed, staring up at the battle. She was alone again and useless.

"I'm still here, buku!" Cancer exclaimed.

"You tortured me too much to care." Luna snapped as Cancer sighed, turning his head to the battle.

* * *

"Machine string!" A call came out. Subaru looked up to see Harp Note.

"Harp Note?! I thought I told you to say with Lun--erm, Inchou!"

"Well, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun. Cancer is there with her anyway."

"B--" Subaru sadly didn't get to finish as he was smacked with full force from one of the lasers, right into the ground.

"Subaru-kun!" Luna exclaimed, running over to him. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine. Just stay covered, okay?"

"But..."

"I'll be fine, just watch out!" Subaru quickly pushed her as a laser shot between them. Getting up, he headed back toward the wave road.

Misora's words echoed in Luna's mind as she sat on the floor, staring at where Subaru had just been. She had almost gotten them both killed again.

"Inchou, come on, we have to move or we might get hit." Cancer said, running over to the stunned girl.

"R-right..." Luna mumbled softly. She may have not wanted to listen to him, but he was right and she knew there wasn't much she could do.

* * *

"Fire bazooka!" Subaru exclaimed as he got a good view of the virus.

"Shock note!" Misora yelled, giving the virus a taste of what she had as well.

"Rockman, I need to talk to you after this, okay?!"

"What?! Is this even the right time to tell me this?" Subaru quickly dodged more lasers as he shot at the virus a few more times.

"It's **really** important. As soon as this is over, we need to go right to my house to talk, okay?!"

"But what about--"

Misora quickly interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. "Like I said, it's _really_ important." With that, she shot a few more notes at the virus.

"Okay..." Subaru responded in defeat.

"Come on, no time to be down!" Misora exclaimed, tying the virus up. "Hurry!"

"R-Right, Sword!" Subaru quickly ran towards the virus and cut a big slice through him, causing the virus to disintegrate in pain. "Got it!"

"Now let's go, like I said, it's very important."

Subaru sighed, but quickly followed as Misora zoomed off.

* * *

"Look! They did it!" Luna exclaimed, but paused as she saw two lights flash on by quickly and leave. "...Where are they going?"

Luna didn't wait for a response from Cancer, and just ran, back home, hoping that's where they were heading. Not only did she want to know why they just left, but she wanted to know if Subaru really meant to call her by her name.

The two landed in-between Misora's and Subaru's houses. It was a small area, slightly shaded, but big enough for them to feel comfortable. They both quickly changed back and Subaru turned to her, confused.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Subaru asked.

"Well, I have to tell you something." Misora started, thinking back to when Cancer had saved her. She was sure it was a fluke, and this would prove it. "You see, Subaru-kun..." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Subaru seemed nervous, not to mention he was getting more confused at the second.

"You see, I really like you."

"Well, we're friends aren't we?"

"Not like that, I mean I really _really_ like you."

"What...?"

"Actually, like is an understatement..." Misora said softly, moving her face toward his. Subaru just stared, getting more confused by the second if possible.

"Hoshikawa Subaru, I love you." Misora said.

"Y-you what?" He stuttered, in shock about what she said.

"I _love_ you." Misora said once more, with a hint of confidence. At that moment, she pushed her lips to his, causing Subaru to go into complete shock.

* * *

_'Finally back in town...'_ Luna thought to herself as she noticed Subaru's house. _'Should I stop by..?'_ She shook her head. What would she say, anyway? Luna figured it could just wait until school. It was only a few days away after all.

Luna began walking passed Subaru's house when she saw the back of his head out of the corner of her eye. Turning to say something, she ended up stopping when she realized what was happening. It wasn't just Subaru. No, it was Subaru **and** Misora and they were**kissing**. Luna just stared, feeling her heart break completely. She had never felt a pain as harsh as this was and tears immediately started flowing. Without a word or even another thing, she felt her feet run, straight to her house. She just wanted to get away. She had lost and in the most important thing of all.

* * *

Subaru quickly pushed Misora back, finally snapping back out of shock. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean what am I doing? You're not _that_ dense."

"Why did you do that?!"

"I figured you'd like it, after all, I told you my feelings, didn't I?"

"But you don't know how I feel." Subaru said softly, feeling somewhat frustrated.

"Wait...you mean?"

Subaru gave a small nod as he turned to leave.

"So, it is her, isn't it?" Misora asked, anger in her voice.

Subaru didn't answer, but just headed to his house, feeling more confused then ever. It was suddenly starting to make sense, everything. If only he realized just how bad it had become.

* * *

End Chapter 11

And that ends Chapter 11:D Yay! Next chapter will probably be the last chapter (and 12 is my lucky number :D) so yes... Hopefully this chapter will be good enough to tide everyone over until I write Chapter 12.

Also, a few notes as this seems to confuse everyone. People seem to think Misora and Subaru easily beat a virus that was invincible. To put it simply, no, he was not invincible. In the earlier chapter, the virus was up very high and thus, mostly out of view, making him hard to see and impossible to aim at making the virus seem invisible. Being up that high, the monster was easily able to reflect any attacks that even sort of came close or were head on. Up close and personal, the virus was not very challenging as it was big and bulky.

Because Subaru was busy protecting Luna and some of the virus' shots were aimed at the blonde, Subaru couldn't just leave her. If Misora had woken up sooner, Subaru could have had her watch after Luna while he took care of the virus, but as she did not, he was stuck on the ground making sure she stayed safe.

I also did not describe the fight in full detail. The fight DID last longer than what you see, but as to make sure I centered more on other things, I made sure to not spend so much time focused on that and focus more on other things as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Yep, last chapter and all that fun stuff. I've never been one to drag stories out so... :P But yes, I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless and that it meets your expectations.

* * *

Subaru let out a heavy sigh as he began to change out of his pajamas. It had been a long weekend. Misora had constantly been trying to get in touch with him, but after the situation on Friday, Subaru felt he still had to think things out. It wasn't only the kiss that caught him off guard, but what she said.

_'So it is her, isn't it?'_

That simple phrase echoed through his mind, not leaving for a second. He hadn't even seen Luna, who usually would've said something, but, she had been distant from him for most of the week. Two of his best friends, gone within just a week. "Is this why they constantly argue?" Subaru said aloud, as he zipped up his red jacket and put on the pendant beside his bed. War Rock just stayed silent, as much as he wanted to say something, he figured it'd be best to let Subaru figure this out on his own and _then_ he could bother the boy for taking so long.

Sure, he'd admit, he had some feeling that Luna liked him. Just various things that seemed she would. Misora surprised him, though, there were one or two things that hinted as well. He just kind of shrugged them off, after all, they were girls, he couldn't just assume something as it would most likely end up being wrong then and Subaru would end up making himself out to be a fool.

Grabbing his backpack, he headed toward the kitchen to have breakfast with his mom like every morning. Akane saw the stressed and confused look on his face and tapped the end of her fork against her chin, wondering what had been up with him. She had noticed Subaru had been quiet the last few days, but didn't think to ask. However, it had gone on too long for her to not worry, so she figured it was the time to ask.

"Subaru-kun?" Akane asked softly, trying to snap her son out of his thoughts as he took a seat across from her.

"What?" Subaru said softly, taking a few pancakes from the plate in the middle.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Fine." It was a quick response, but it wasn't really a lie. He did feel fine, physically, he was just emotionally confused right now.

"You know, you haven't been out with your friends recently. I'm sure they miss you."

"I just need some time to think."

Akane sighed. Subaru was still as stubborn as ever when it came to his own problems, but she knew he'd find a conclusion eventually and figure out what to do. The rest of breakfast was silent, which was rare in the Hoshikawa household. There was usually laughter and quite a bit of talking, but today was different. Subaru put his dish in the sink as he finished and sat down on the couch, waiting for Luna to arrive like every morning. She should be there in one minute, after all. Subaru felt he needed to talk to her, from what happened Monday, to what Misora mentioned, to just abandoning her on Friday... He figured that would help solve it all, especially his feelings.

But one minute passed, and there was no sign of her. Luna wasn't one to be late. _'Maybe she is still avoiding me?'_ Subaru thought to himself, as he continued to wait. Five more minutes passed, and still no sign of the girl. He tried giving her transer a call, but no answer, so he quickly dialed Gonta's and Kizamaro's numbers.

"Hey Subaru!" The two quickly said in unison.

"Did Inchou get either of you?"

"Nope. We were just heading to school by ourselves." Kizamaro explained.

"Yeah, she said if she is ever more than five minutes late, she usually has class president stuff to finish." Gonta added.

"R-really?" Subaru asked, a bit relieved that Luna should be fine, but also confused as why he never knew this.

"She probably never told you, as it was before she kept trying to get you." Kizamaro continued.

Subaru had a sigh of relief. That explained it.

"So, we'll see you at school!" Gonta said as the two boys hung up.

Looks like he had no choice. He was walking to school by himself today, which was a first in a long time. But at least this also explained why she hadn't answered her transer. Subaru figured he would just talk to her at school.

It didn't take much longer for him to get there, after all, the school wasn't that far away. Heading to his classroom and taking a seat at his desk, he noticed most of the class had already arrived, minus the teacher, but Luna still wasn't there. Her desk empty and completely untouched. Subaru had to admit he was a bit worried, but just shook his head, assuring himself that she was just talking to the teacher.

More students strolled in and still no sight of her. Time seemed to move at a snail pace for Subaru. He didn't understand why he almost felt sick to his stomach out of worry or why he had to talk to her so badly, but he did. Sadly, it seemed his worst fears would be visited as the teacher came in alone.

He looked down the rows, checking each seat and eventually came to Luna's. "It looks like the class president is absent today." He whispered. However, that quickly headed around the room, with various gasps and confusion. What could have happened that would ever make Luna stay home from school? She had come even when she had the flu, Luna would never stay home, no matter what.

"Well, would anybody like to take the assignments for today to her and fill her in for today's cla--" The teacher didn't even get to finish as Subaru rose his hand. "Alright then, Hoshikawa-kun." The teacher quickly wrote down a memo and then began the class.

Subaru turned toward Gonta and Kizamaro, who also seemed very confused. Even they could never think of a time Luna had ever missed a day of school. It was practically her life. Today was going to be a long day, no doubt about that.

* * *

Finally, the classroom day was over and Subaru quickly ran out of the classroom, heading toward Luna's house as quick as his feet could carry. Ringing the doorbell, he waited, but nobody came. The pattern repeated a few more times, before he figured there was only one thing to do. He quickly ran behind a car, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

"Denpa-Henkan, Hoshikawa Subaru, on air!"

"What are you doing?" War Rock asked, as the green light engulfed the two before revealing Rockman.

"I'm going to head through the door and unlock it. I can't bring the backpack with me, after all."

"Actually, you could. It's not that big." War Rock explained as Subaru nodded. "Still, don't say I'm the one who's being bad anymore. You're the one breaking into a girl's house."

"Shhh..." Subaru said softly. "Do you want everybody to know that?"

"Whatever. I'm just stating the facts."

Subaru just sighed as he headed into Luna's house and down the hall, leading to her bedroom door. Knocking, he heard a strained reply back.

"I told you to take the day off! Just leave me alone, please!" Luna yelled, or at least tried. Her voice had been slowly leaving.

"I guess she really is sick..." Subaru thought softly, heading through the door. He knew it wasn't right, but he wanted to check on her. Changing back to normal, he quickly became shocked as he looked around. The room was trashed. There were clothes everywhere, pictures broken on the floor, plush dolls with parts of them ripped. Her computer was ready to delete almost 2,000 photos, but when he took a closer look, the photos were not just general, they were of him. Whether Subaru being himself or him of Rockman, it was all him. Rockman plush dolls, folders full of pictures, everything. And there, laying on her bed shaking, was Luna.

Her hair was a mess, half done, half not. She was laying in her nightgown, an empty bowl of cereal by her bed. This might have been a normal pre-teen's room, but for Luna, this was beyond abnormal. Subaru had to admit he was a bit nervous, he had to have done something to her to make her practically kill everything "Rockman". Walking toward her, he quickly froze as he stepped on one of the picture frames.

Luna's eyes shot open as she sat up. Turning her face toward the doorway to see who was there, Subaru's eyes widened. Her eyes were completely bloodshot and puffy. Not only had Luna not been getting much sleep, but she had been crying, possibly non-stop.

"What are you doing here?!" Luna yelled. Loud enough that you wouldn't even realize she had been crying. "Actually, HOW did you get in here?!"

"Well..erm...actually..." Subaru started, the nervous feeling has risen quickly. He just pointed to his transer.

"Oh, so you really do break into a girl's house to watch them change, don't you?" Luna snapped. "You dirty pervert."

"H-hey, that's not true! I was only bringing you your assignments because you missed school..." Subaru said softly, showing her his backpack.

"Then drop it and leave." Luna said coldly, turning back away from him.

"They're my books, you know. I figured we could do the work together an--"

"Well, you figured wrong. I want nothing to do with you, Hoshikawa-kun."

Subaru turned to leave, but stopped, as he heard crying. He turned back toward her, as he watched her pull her knees close to her. Subaru quickly headed toward her, placing his backpack to the ground and taking a seat on the bed.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Luna exclaimed, as she turned to see him sitting there, as if it wasn't a big deal. Subaru examined her face, now being closer to it. It was beyond tear-stained and Subaru had never seen her like this. He thought her being stressed that one day was as bad as it could get, but this had proven him wrong.

"Get out!" She exclaimed once more, as he didn't move, trying to push him off the bed. Normally, it wouldn't be hard for her, but she had barely eaten and was at her weakest after mostly just staying in her bed, crying her eyes out.

Subaru just looked at her, not saying a word, before laying back on her bed.

"This isn't somewhere for you to sleep! You're just an ignorant fool."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is with you." Subaru stated, kicking his shoes off. He had to admit, he wasn't exactly confident with what he was doing. He was just trying to think of the stupid things War Rock suggested, figuring she'd either kill him, tell him to get rid of him, or possibly both. He was hoping for the middle choice.

"If you want to relax, why not go on your girlfriend's bed?!"

Subaru quickly sat up. "Girlfriend?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw it all." Luna lectured. "Hibiki-san."

"What?! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, sure, you two just make out and you don't ask her out? You expect me to believe that?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I saw you both. You two kissed, outside her house."

Subaru didn't answer. She had seen that? He watched as more tears feel from her eyes.

"So, don't act like you don't remember it."

"I didn't kiss her." Subaru said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, her anger lessened. She could feel the change in his tone, almost like he felt miserable as well.

"She kissed me. Misora-chan told me she had something important to say and she kissed me."

"...So that's why you left?"

Subaru gulped. Why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden? Everything seemed so quiet, like time had been frozen and they were alone in a whole different dimension. "Y-yeah... She said she had to tell me right away so..."

"But why didn't you do anything? Why did you just let her kiss you?" Luna asked.

"He was in shock." War Rock quickly stated. "Even I didn't know what to do and I wasn't even the one kissed. When he snapped out of the trance, he pushed her away."

"So...I just didn't see everything." Luna mumbled, feeling foolish, yet still hurt.

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked softly. Her crying out slowed down, but the girl still seemed shook up.

"I should be."

"What was the problem anyway?"

Luna paused. Looking at his big brown eyes. Her heart beating faster every second. "None of your business!" She quickly exclaimed. The defense had awoken. Subaru just sighed, but smiled slightly. It was good to see her be a bit like herself again. Despite that though, his heart seemed to have been beating faster. Subaru had no idea why he was so nervous and the nervous feeling just kept rising."

"Could you leave the room for a bit, please?" Luna asked softly.

"Hmm? Why?" Subaru asked.

"I need to do something and if you stay, I'd have to kill you." Luna stated.

The worst part was, Subaru couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. He just nodded slowly as he slipped his shoes back on and headed out the door. Luna smiled to herself, as she began to clean up and get some stuff out of the closet.

* * *

Subaru sighed as he leaned his ahead against the wall next to Luna's bedroom door. It had been nearly an hour now and he had resulted to sitting down next to it instead of standing. Finally, the door began to open. "You can come in now." Subaru heard and with that, he headed on through the door. The room had been completely cleaned. Photos re-fixed, her computer turned off. The cereal bowl gone. Plush dolls back on their shelves being held together just barely. Luna was sitting on her bed, all dressed, her hair back in perfect curls.

"I would've helped you clean." Subaru stated as he looked around, heading towards the blonde haired girl.

"I wanted to do it myself. I made the mess after all." Luna said softly. She motioned toward the books laid out upon the bed. "You wanted to do our assignments together?" "Y-yeah." Subaru stuttered. He never would understand how a girl's mood could change so fast. First she hated his guts and now she was starting to tolerate him again. Subaru took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Oh and..." Luna started looking toward him. "...your mom called."

"What?! What did she say?" Subaru asked.

"Something about you moping and that I should see if I could talk sense into you seeing how I _did_ get you to school."

"Just barely!"

"I still did!"

"Did she actually say that?"

"I paraphrased."

"Well, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to Vista Point and think it out there."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Why?"

"Because, I was given an assignment and I have to take care of it."

"I'm an assignment now?"

"Pretty much."

Subaru let out a heavy sigh and started on his homework. Luna had already begun and seemed to have understood most of what they learned today, casually glancing at his notes. Subaru couldn't help, but notice that Luna still felt upset, her eyes still showing large amounts of pain.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Subaru blurted out, causing Luna to pause and look at him.

"Why?" Luna asked simply, ignoring the question.

"You just still seem bothered, that's all."

"It's nothing."

Subaru let out another sigh and went back to his work, feeling that any other attempts would be just as useless.

* * *

The two finished their homework in a few hours. It wasn't so much hard as it was the large amount of work sheets and their random minutes of talking.

Subaru had packed up his books and put his backpack on, leaving to head to Vista Point, with Luna close behind. They arrived soon after, the night sky just revealing itself as the sun finished setting. The stars glistened over their heads and silence had surrounded them.

"Hoshikawa-kun."

"What is it?"

"I thought you liked Hibiki-san." Luna said softly, causing Subaru to turn his head from the sky to the blonde haired girl's olive eyes.

"I do. But as a friend, like how you feel about Gonta-kun and Kizamaro-kun."

Luna's nervousness increased as she realized he didn't mention his name. Sensing it, Subaru quickly continued. "Seeing your room today, I'm not sure what our relationship is."

"I was just mad, that's all."

"Who would've thought you had a shrine to Rockman?" War Rock said.

"I-it's not a shrine! It's just a few custom things plus a few of my own projects." Luna stated. "I told you, I have very special feelings for my Rockman-sama which do _not_ include you."

"Well, if he doesn't count, why did you trash all those Rockman things if Subaru is the one who hurt you?"

Luna froze. "Th-that's because I was upset with Rockman-sama for leaving me there and just running off and the two merged! That's all!"

"Uh-huh."

"It's true!" Luna crossed her arms and turned her head back to the sky.

"War Rock. Be nice." Subaru quickly said as he turned his head back up.

"It's not my fault she's in deni--"

"I can hear you, you know! And I'm not in denial, I'm just explaining that I only have feelings for Rockman, not Subaru-kun."

"Subaru? You just said his name."

"Th-that's because you kept saying it and it threw me off!"

War Rock just grinned as Subaru sighed. War Rock always seemed to enjoy picking fights. However, Subaru's mind immediately changed as he noticed something in the sky. "Hmm?"

"A shooting star!" Luna exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you two should make a wish then. That's what humans do when they see one, right?"

Subaru nodded as both he and Luna closed their eyes. They opened a few minutes later, to see the star had now vanished from sight.

"Well, that was lame. Nothing even happened."

"You have to wait, War Rock." Subaru explained. He turned to Luna, noticing she seemed beyond nervous and was now staring at her feet. "Umm...Inchou?"

"Hoshikawa-kun...No, Subaru-kun." Luna started, looking at him right in the eye.

"W-What is it...?" Subaru asked. He couldn't help but feel a little scared, but at the same time, he felt relieved. His heart was beating fast, but he almost felt calm.

"I...umm...I..." Her eyes seemed to be pleading, almost wishing he could understand what she wanted to tell him. "I really..." Subaru just stared, trying to get the message. He had never seen her this nervous before and when it came to telling people something, it wasn't very hard for her, at least not usually.

"Do you remember that day, two years ago at school?"

"When I hid you in a classroom?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"What about it?"

"Do you remember what you said to me, right before you left?"

Subaru thought for a second. Did she really expect him to remember that? Sure, he had a good memory, but he didn't remember every single word he said to her. Not to mention that day he was in his own sense of panic, worrying for Luna's safety.

Luna just smiled softly, not surprised he'd have trouble thinking of the exact words. "It'll be alright. I'll protect you." Luna said, the same tone he had used that day. "That was the first time I had seen you in a new light. Not so much a bad egg, but somebody I actually wanted to know more about and be friends with."

"I-Inchou..."

"You reminded me of Rockman then. I even though you could be, before I actually found out, after all, you said the same thing when we were trapped in the classroom. It was after those instincts that I felt a feeling I hadn't normally felt. Even if you were a pervert for looking into my transer..."

"But I needed your address!"

"You still offered to stay with me that day and the feelings I felt for the first time that day remained."

"Well, we're friends now, aren't we? Unless you still hate me..."

"N-no, we are friends! Even if I'm still a bit mad..." Luna reassured him. She normally would've just said something cruel or had already gotten defensive about it, but she felt the last thing she should do is ruin the moment...if there even was a moment. "What I'm trying to say is..."

She paused once more. Why couldn't she find the words? Why was she so scared? And yet, Luna knew why. She didn't want to go back to everything before that, when they were barely friends. They were more like enemies. Luna shook her head, she had to tell him. She had gotten this far, hadn't she? "I...I..."

At that moment, Subaru's mind lit up and he finally had an idea what she was trying to say. Adding together everything, from the events two years ago to now, he was finally understanding it all.

Luna took a deep breath and finally blurted it out. "I love you, Subaru-kun." She paused, her face red. "Or, if that's two strong, then I really really like you...or if that's too much then--" But she was cut off, as she felt a pair of lips push onto hers. Closing her eyes, Luna kissed him back, enjoying the feeling she had dreamed about for years. The two separated and turned away, both blushing madly.

"So...Luna-chan...You'll be at school tomorrow, right?"

"Y-yeah...So I'll see you then, right?" She then paused. "Wait, I never said you could call me by my first name!"

"B-but..."

"I'm kidding." Luna said softly, a smirk on her face.

"Who would've thought you could kid." War Rock commented.

"Nobody asked you!"

War Rock just sighed, deciding not to kill Subaru's moment completely.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, then?" Subaru quickly said, hoping War Rock wouldn't start anything anymore.

"Yes...Good night, Subaru-kun."

"Night, Luna-chan."

Luna began to leave, but stopped right before the stairs. She quickly ran back toward Subaru and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you for everything, Subaru-kun." She whispered softly as Subaru hugged her back.

Even if they hadn't asked verbally, their actions said it all, as they walked away from Vista Point, hand in hand.

* * *

Up above on the Wave Roads, Misora sat, letting her lands hang off.

"Are you sure your okay seeing this, Misora-chan?" Harp asked, noticing the girl still seemed angry.

"Just because I lost doesn't mean there is any reason to stop trying, is there, Harp? You always say not to give up."

"But Subaru is your friend. Maybe sometimes giving up is good."

"Maybe. But for now, I'll wait and see." And with that, she headed off, to see where her determination could take her.

* * *

End of Chapter 12 and Two Years 

And yes, that's the end. I couldn't just leave off without adding some of Misora's thoughts. For those confused, she was more or less saying she still wanted to try and win Subaru, but at the same time she was happy he's happy because Subaru IS her friend, so she isn't necessarily going to do anything. She had things in her head, but for now, she's just going to go clear her mind.


End file.
